New Life
by DeadlyJealousSexyEnvy
Summary: After Skyla finds out that she is Princess of the Sea by Envy. She and her friends Ashly and Wrath go on an adventure looking for answers. They also bump into Envy and Greed a couple of times on the way. Find out what happens in NEW LIFE! :
1. Chapter 1 Homunculi

A young women appeared in a white dress and she was staring at me with a shock look on her face. I looked at her confused. "Your Skyla." She said and I smiled. "You actually can tell I'm Skyla out of all of us three?" I asked and she nodded then she started changing and I gasped. "Of course I do." It said and I saw a guy with green hair smiling at me then I woke up. I opened my eyes screaming and I saw my two sisters. Were all triplets. We look just alike. Blonde hair, and Blue eyes. I guess the only way you can tell us apart is are attitude. Yes that must be it. I hopped out of bed and I brushed my long blonde hair and I put it in a bow. I put on a Pink Dress. It is the 1800's so I want to look my best. I walked out the door seeing my father and mother in the kitchen. My mother was making breakfast and my dad just walked out the door. "Ahh hello Skyla." He said and I smiled. My mother and father can tell us apart and I am glad for that. My sisters friends can tell us apart as well. I happen to don't have any friends other then animals and well two boys Ed and Al. They are all so very fun and they listen to you when your talking to them and I respect that. My Sisters don't like me. They make fun of me for not having any friends but I don't mind. I sat down at the table and I nodded. "Yes daddy?" I asked and he patted my head. "You're my early riser. I was wondering after breakfast if you can help out on the farm." He asked and I nodded. "Sure thing father." I answered and he smiled and walked out. Mother looked at me smiling. "Your sisters Jessika and Zoey are going on dates with two twins." She said and I looked at her laughing a bit. "Of course there interested in the same guy and there interested in the same girl." I said and she kept smiling and she handed me a plate of bacon. "I was wondering if you could help them pick out a perfect dress for there date." She said and I sighed shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth. My mom and dad don't look up to me like they do with my sisters. They think that they can get a guy easier then me and get married and get a better job but I don't care. They know nothing about me. No one does. I don't mind though. I pushed the bacon away from me and I walked outside without giving my mom an answer. Not really caring what she does to me. My mom is real violent at times and that's when I tend to stay away from her. I saw father in the farmhouse. "Hey Skyla." He waved and I smiled and ran up to him. "Hello father what do you need help with?" I asked and then I heard screaming and I gasped turning around I saw our new next door neighbors. "What do you want now? Just get out of the house!" I heard a women yelled and then the door opened and out came the women and she literally kicked a little boy out the house and he landed flat on his face. I frowned and ran up to him helping him up. You shouldn't do that to anyone. "Are you okay?" I asked and he groaned and looked up at me. My eyes widen seeing his big purple eyes and I smiled at him and I picked him up. He just stared at me and I stared back. "Skyla!" Father yelled running up to me and I looked up at him and I smiled. He stopped right in front of me and he looked at the little boy. "Who is he?" He asked and I looked down at him. "Whats your name?" I asked and he just looked at me and very quietly I heard him say "Wrath." I smiled. "Hello Wrath my name is Skyla this is my father. His name is Jason." I said and my dad looked down at him. "So Wrath do you live there with them?" He asked and Wrath started crying and he grabbed on to my dress and he buried his head in my chest. "No. I did but she kicked me out and I have no where to stay." He cried and I patted his back. "You can stay with me and my family I'm sure they will invite you to stay." I said and he looked up at me and I whipped away his tears. "Yes. I mean me and my wife always wanted a son." My father said and he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He yelled and I laughed and I brought him into the house. I saw my sisters Jessika and Zoey sitting at the table and they turned to face me and they gasped seeing Wrath in my arms and they ran up to me tackling me down to get to Wrath but he held on to me tight making sure they didn't get him and then I yelled. "BACK OFF!" My sisters gasped and they stopped what they were doing and they just stared at me. "Skyla where did you find him?" Jessika asked. "He is so cute can he sleep with me?" Zoey asked and my father shook his head no. "No he is Skyla's responsibility which means she is the one who keeps care of him." He said and I looked at him frowning. "Dad he isn't a pet." I assumed and my sisters giggled and my father smiled. "I know honey but this is a good opportunity to find out if you can be a good mother." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I put Wrath down and he followed me into my bedroom. "I share with my sisters but my bed is closes to the window so you can have your personal space okay?" I asked looking down at him smiling and he smiled back. Its good to have a roommate. My room is kind of in the shape of a rectangle. There is only one window in it and its small right next to my bed. The closet is in between mine and Jessika's bed and the door is in front of Zoey's. Wrath walked over to my old toy box and he started taking things out of it. My stuffed animals and he smiled. "I want a real animal." He said and I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "How about I go get you one. What do you perfer a Dog or Cat?" I asked and he looked at me smiling. "I wanna rat." He said and my eyes widen. "A rat? What for?" I asked and he sat down on my bed. "Rats are small and scared. I actually became friends with a couple of rats but they aren't here anymore." He said sadly and I smiled at sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey it will be alright okay. I will go get you a new pet rat will that make you happy?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled and nodded. Five Months past and Wrath calls me Big Sis now and I think its cute. I go to school and so do my sisters. While Wrath stays home with Mama. Daddy works so he can't stay. He sells his crops and works at the Wind Mill. I walked too school since my sister were to busy hanging out with there friends they didn't follow me. I walked in the one school building and I sat down in the front. If you want to get the best education you better stay up front. In the back is where all the noisy people are. There is this new student. The teacher says she will be here today. I want to meet her. You could never know I might actually become friends with her. Ed walked up to me smiling. "Hello Skyla." He said and I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Ed?" I asked and he smirked. "I want to know why you don't hang out with your sisters. There over there talking about you." He said and Skyla gasped. "There what!" She yelled and she looked at her sisters with a bunch of people and they were all laughing and Skyla sighed. "Its alright though okay. I don't believe in that junk anyway." He said and he sat down beside me. I looked at the door seeing a girl with long black hair and green eyes walk in and I smiled. Is she the new student? I can only imagine the guys tackling her. Its like there new toy. The teacher walked up to her and she brought her into the classroom. "You guys look at me." She yelled and everyone gasped and they turned to face her and she smiled. "This right here is our new student and her name is Ashly." She said and I smiled. Ashly? That's a pretty name. Ashly sat down beside me smiling and I smiled back. "Hello my name is Skyla its nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand and she giggled. "I'm Ashly but you already knew that." She said and I nodded. Yup that was when I knew we would be best friends. After class I walked out and I heard Ashly. "Hey Skyla wait up!" She yelled. I gasped and turned around to face her. "Ashly?" I whispered and she walked up to me. "You might be triplets but I know you by heart already." She said and I smiled. "Thank you." I said and we started walking home. "So Skyla where do you live?" Ashly asked and I looked at her. "I live in that big Farm on the side of town." I answered and she gasped. "My father always wanted to live in one of them." She said and I smiled. "Yes it's real fun actually. I'm sorry but I have to hurry home." I said walking past her. "Hey wait up!" She yelled and I looked at her. "I want to go see your house. Besides I'm new here and I need to know where everything is." She said and I smiled. "Alright I will but I just really got to go home." I said and she smiled. Ashly followed me home like a lost puppy. We walked into my house. "Mom I'm home!" I yelled and my mom walked in. "About time you got here Skyla. Jessika and Zoey are in the bedroom getting ready for there dates." She said and she gasped seeing Ashly. "And who may this be?" She asked and I smiled. "Mom this is Ashly she is new here in Wolversville." I said and my mom smiled and she walked up to her. "It's nice to meet you Ashly. My name is Ally I'm a house wife. "Big Sis!" Wrath yelled running up to me giving me a hugged and I giggled and hugged back. "Ashly this right here is Wrath. He is the reason why I came back home." I told her and she smiled. "Its nice to meet you Wrath I'm Ashly." Ashly introduced and Wrath just stared at her and he nodded. "Same to you." He said and I smiled at him. "So Wrath did Mama feed you well?" I asked and he nodded. "Uh-huh!" He yelled and I giggled. "Come on lets go show Ashly around town." I said and he grabbed my hand and we all walked out my house. Ashly smiled at my father's farm. "Wow this place is amazing." She said and I nodded. "My father saved up a lot of money to get the supplies to build this farm. It took him five years to build it." I said and Ashly smiled at me. "So who is Wrath to you your son or brother?" She asked and I giggled. "He is neither but too me he is like my son but he calls me big sis when people are over. No we arent really related. I found him and took him in about five months ago." I explained and she smiled. "That's amazing." She said and we walked through town. "Anyway Ashly wheres your house?" I asked and Ashly smiled at me. "I live on Dodge Road." She answered and I smiled remembering that road. I say it is pretty cool having people live on a road that you remember watching them make. We walked down that road and I saw a yellow house and Ashly smiled. "This is my house." She said clapping her hands together. "So do you need anything else?" I asked and she turned to face me. "Yes actually where are the shops?" She asked and I giggled. "When you find the Main Street walk down there until you find Forest Road and you will find it on that road." I answered and Ashly smiled. "Thank you Skyla. I hope to see you tonight at the Campfire." She said and I gasped. I forgotten about the Campfire that we have once every year in April. The whole town comes and brings something and we all stay there that night. School is closed the next day. I smiled and I looked down at Wrath. "Wrath have you ever been to a Campfire before?" I asked and he looked up at me and shook his head no. "No I haven't actually." He answered. Ashly smiled. "Hey your house is only five minutes away how about I join you on a walk back to your house." She said and I looked at her smiling. "You can if you want." I said and she smiled and we all walked back to my house together. NORMAL P.O.V Dante walked into the castle's library and she smiled seeing Envy and Greed in there reading. "Thank you son for helping Greed." She said and Envy looked at her and he sighed. "Mother I want to know one thing about father. Where did he go years ago. I need to know so I can find him and kill him one day." He said and Dante sighed. "Envy I don't know where he is but I will give you permission to kill him. He deserves it." She walked out and Envy frowned at her and Greed looked at him. "Whats wrong Envy? Who's your father?" He asked and Envy glanced over at him. "He is none of your concern." Envy answered. Sloth was by the door and she smiled. "Maybe if we go back above ground we can find the last homunculus." She thought and Lust walked up to her. "Sloth what are you doing? Spying on Greed and Envy like that." She asked and Sloth gasped and she got out of la-la land and she gulped. "Oh nothing Lust I wasn't spying I was just thinking." She lied and Lust smirked. "I am not listening to you anymore. So what I would do is walk along." She said and Sloth frowned and she walked away from the door and Lust smirked and she walked into the Library. "Hello boys." She said and Envy looked at her. "Lust what brings you here?" He asked and she smirked. "I was just wondering what you guys were just talking about." She answered and Greed shrugged. "Nothing too important." He said and Envy stood up. "That reminds me. Lust would you like to join Greed and I up to the surface tonight?" He asked and Lust smirked and she folded her arms. "I would love to." She said and Greed gasped. "But Envy I don't want to join!" He yelled and Envy glanced at him. "I don't want to hear it Greed your going." He said and Greed sighed. "Fine." He said and Envy smirked. Pride was by the door and he smiled hearing what they were saying. "Perfect." He thought and he walked in. "Hello you guys may I join?" He asked and the looked at him. "Pride?" Greed asked and Pride nodded. "I think it would be fun." He said and Lust smirked. "Go on ahead knock yourself out. Wouldn't you agree Envy?" She asked and Envy nodded. "The more Homunculus we have the better." He said and Gluttony ran in. "Will there be food there?" He asked and everyone looked at him with big eyes. "Haha Gluttony food is totally up there on the surface." Greed said and Pride sighed. "Thanks Greed." He let out. "Yippee! Can I join!" Gluttony asked and they all glanced at Envy. He flinched. "Uhh…" Skyla and her family walked to the Campfire that night and her parents brought there bestest vegetables. Skyla then saw Ashly and she smiled and waved. "Hello Ashly!" She yelled and Ashly noticed her and she waved back. Skyla looked down at Wrath. "Come on lets go." She said and he nodded. They walked over to Ashly and then they saw a little girl right next to her with brown hair and green eyes. "Um Ashly who is this?" Skyla asked. Ashly looked down at the little girl. "Oh this is my little sister Alice." She answered and Skyla smirked. "It's nice to meet you Alice." She said but Alice didn't say anything. "Um sorry Alice can be a little shy." Ashly admitted. "Oh that's alright. Wrath was nervous at first too. Well not to me." Ashly and Skyla laughed and Wrath looked at them smiling. "Hey so what did your parents bring for the campfire?" Skyla asked and Ashley looked at her parents. "They brought there secret recipe of salt." She said and Skyla nodded. Then Jessika's and Zoey's twin boyfriends walked up to them smiling. They both have red hair and brown eyes. "Hello its nice to meet you two my name is John and this is my brother Mason." John said smiling at Skyla. "Hey John. Hey Mason. This is the new girl Ashly and her little sister Alice." Skyla introduced them. John smiled and he put his right hand under Skyla's chin. "Oh Skyla there is something different from you then Jessika." He said and Skyla frowned and she pulled away. "Okay then." She said and Wrath frowned at him and Mason smiled at Ashly and she looked away fast. Wrath stomped John's toe and he squealed like a little girl and he frowned at Wrath. "You little." He was about to hit him when Skyla got in front of Wrath. "Hey don't hit a little boy." She yelled and he gasped and put his hand down not wanting to his her. Mason started laughing. "Your girl shows no interest in you." He yelled and John looked at him. "What your saying new girl here likes you?" He asked and Mason nodded and Ashly groaned and Alice smiled and she stomped Mason's toe and he squealed even louder. "What the hell man!" He yelled and Alice giggled. Skyla's mom walked up to them. "Alright what is going on over here?" She asked and Skyla sighed. "Nothing mom. Nothing at all." She lied and her mother sighed. "Just be careful." She looked at John and Mason. "Shouldn't you two boys be with your dates?" She asked and they gasped and jumped back and ran away from them. "Hello Ashly its good to see you again." She said smiling and Ashly smiled back. "Right back at you Ally." She said. Six of the Homunculus leaving out Sloth came up above to land and Gluttony smiled as he smelled the food of the campfire. "Yummy smell I want some." Envy put a hand before him. "Don't. You must wait Gluttony I need to see if he is here." He said and Lust sighed. "While you guys wonder about that I am going to go find me something to do." She walked past them. Greed smiled. "Hey I will go snag me some ladies." He said and he walked past them too. Pride frowned. "You guys are so slow these days." He said and Envy looked at him. "You're the one talking. Wherein an Eye patch too cover up that tattoo." He said and Pride frowned at him. Envy looked down at his left thigh. "You see that. Mine is noticeable." He said pointing at it and sweat came off of the back of Prides head and Gluttony laughed. Ashly looked over seeing Lust and Greed walk up to them and she tapped on Skyla's shoulder. "Um…Skyla who are they?" She asked and Skyla looked over at them and she looked at them confused. "I have no idea. I haven't seen there faces around here before." She said and Ashly just stared at Greed. "All I know is that girl needs to put a better dress on." Skyla pointed out and Ashly nodded. Greed walked up to Ashly and Skyla smiling. "Hello ladies how is it going?" He asked and they looked at him and Skyla frowned. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested." She said folding her arms and he frowned at her. "Who asked you!" He yelled and he looked back at Ashly. "What about you young lady?" He asked and Ashly blushed a little. "Um…I'm fine." She let out and he smiled. "That's good to hear. No seriously it is. My name is Greed and you are?" He asked and Ashly smiled. "My name is Ashly this is my friend Skyla." She introduced and Skyla sighed and she folded her arms. "Really Ashly you introduce me too?" She asked and Ashly nodded. Skyla looked up at the sky. "I wish that I looked different then everybody. My own little style." She said and she gasped seeing a shooting star go by and she smiled. Wrath frowned at Greed. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" He yelled and Greed gasped and he looked down at Wrath. "What are you talking about kid! Get a life." He yelled about to kick him when Skyla got in front of him and she grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't hit him if I were you." She said and he frowned and put his hand down. Pride and Envy walked in the village. "So who is he that you are looking for?" He asked and Envy turned to face him. "There is also a she." He said walking past him and Pride gasped. "A she and a he? What is he planning?" He thought. "First off let me change my appearance." Envy thought and he started transforming. He had long blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail. He even had blue eyes and he frowned. "I'm not going to look exactly like you father never." He also thought. He had tan skin as well. He wore a black shirt and white pants. Pride smiled at him. "Wow Envy you sure do clean up." He joked and Envy glared at him. "That's enough Pride. How about you and Gluttony go somewhere and go find what you were looking for; for the past two hundred years." He explained and he walked away from them. Envy walked into the campfire seeing everyone laughing and playing he frowned. "Stupid humans what is so funny." He thought and he continued walking in when he saw Greed over there with Skyla, Ashly, Alice and Wrath and he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Greed what are you doing?" He asked and Greed turned around seeing Envy and he smiled. "Oh hello there Envy." He waved and Envy rolled his eyes. "Why are you over here? We have things to do." He asked and Greed gasped. "I just wanted too…" He didn't know what to say and Ashly looked at Envy. "Excuse me Envy but he wasn't doing anything wrong I assure you of that." She said and Envy looked at her and Skyla frowned. "Yes he did. Over here flirting with people who aren't interested." She mumbled and Envy heard her and he smirked and looked at her. "Who must you be?" He asked and Skyla gasped and she turned to face Envy. "My name is Skyla." She said and Envy gasped and he stepped back. Everyone looked at him confused. "Whats wrong Envy?" Greed asked and Envy looked down. "That name…" He thought. **Flashback**: 12 Years ago…Envy was in the castle under the world and he smiled seeing baby Skyla in the Library picking up random books and throwing them on the floor. "What are you doing Skyla?" Envy asked and Skyla turned to face him. "Envy I am looking for a book that Dante wants. She said that it must be about Serpents." She told and Envy gasped. "Why serpents?" He asked and Skyla shrugged. "I don't know but I need help." She said and Envy smirked. "Sure thing I will help you find it." He said and Skyla smiled looking back at Envy. Envy noticed her big blue eyes glittering and her long red hair in her face and he picked her up. "When are you going to get your haircut?" He asked and she giggled. "You know I don't like Haircuts!" She yelled and he smiled. "Alright then." He said and Dante walked in. "Skyla did you find tha." She gasped seeing her son. "Envy what are you doing in here?" He asked and Envy turned to face her. "I was wondering why Skyla was looking for a book in here if she can barely read." He answered and Dante smiled. "Oh Envy you are so kind too her. Why is that? You guys aren't brother or sister." She said and he frowned at her. "But then again no one else likes her." She started walking out. Luckily Skyla wasn't paying any attention and she saw the serpent book and she smiled. "Envy I found it!" She yelled and he looked up at her and Dante stopped. Envy picked the book up in his other hand smiling at it. "Good job Skyla." He said and Dante turned to face them and she heard Skyla giggled and she frowned. "That girl….what is it about her?" She walked up to them and she snatched the book from Envy and he gasped. "Hey!" He yelled. "Thank you for finding it." She walked out and Envy frowned and he looked back at Skyla. "You shouldn't do what she wants you to do alright. You aren't her child you can be free and live a good full life!" He yelled and she gasped and looked down. "But I don't wanna." She let out and he kept frowning. "WHY!" He yelled. "Because." She started and she looked back up at him. "I will miss you." She admitted and Envy gasped and he smiled. "Well Skyla I will miss you too but I have to get you out of here for now. At least until we find the last Homunculus and then I will search for you promise?" He asked and Skyla nodded and he walked onto land. "Here I will let you have a nice family alright?" He asked and Skyla nodded and Envy kissed her forehead and he grabbed her hand and he walked too a door smiling. "I know just who lives here. Skyla can fit right in." He thought. Envy snapped his fingers and light surrounded Skyla and she gasped and her hair turned light blonde. "What! Why did you do this Envy?" She asked and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is for your own good." He whispered in her ear and she gasped. He knocked on the door and Jason answered. "Hello who is it?" He asked and Envy looked different with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Please can you let my darling child live here with you. I'm getting sick very sick and I wont live much longer." He coughed and Jason nodded. "Sure thing. Honey!" He yelled. "What is it?" Ally asked and she ran too the door with her two twin daughters in her hands and she gasped seeing Skyla. "She looks just like Jessika and Zoey." She said and Jason nodded. "This guy says that she is his and he is about to die and can't have her so he wants us too." He said and Ally smiled and she looked at the little girl and Jason looked at the guy and he gasped seeing him no longer there. "Where did he go?" He asked and Skyla gasped and she looked at her hand and she started screaming. "NOOOO!" She yelled and Jason grabbed her. "Come on lets get you in the house." He said and she kept crying and he put her in the house and closed the door. Envy turned back to his regular self and he was behind a bush and he watched the door shut and a tear rolled down his face. "Live a normal life. A life that I couldn't have Skyla." He said. Flashback ended…Envy looked at Skyla with tears in his eyes. "Skyla…" He whispered and Greed gasped and he looked at Skyla. "Your Skyla?" He whispered and Skyla looked at them confused. "Yes my name is Skyla! But nothing is very important but that I live on a farm and have two twin sisters." She yelled and Envy nodded. "Yes that's right." He looked back at Greed. "Come on Greed lets go." He said and Greed just kept looking at Envy. "Envy your crying." He said and Envy didn't even noticed and he started whipping away his tears. "What? No I haven't cried in twelve years." He said and Greed smiled. "Well you are now." He laughed and Wrath looked at Skyla. "Skyla…" He whispered and she looked at him. "What is it Wrath?" She asked and Wrath looked back at Envy and Greed. "Those people are like me. Different." He said and Skyla gasped. Flashback…Three months ago. Skyla and Wrath were by a pond and Wrath started running in the water laughing and Skyla gasped. "Wait! Stop Wrath!" She yelled and he shook his head no and he jumped in and Skyla gasped. She then saw his head pop out of water and he started laughing and Skyla smiled. "Oh Wrath." She let out and he smiled at her and started swimming out the water. "What am I going to do with you?" She thought and then Wrath screamed and Skyla gasped and she ran up to him. "WRATH!" She yelled and Wrath sat down. He picked up his left foot and it was bleeding. "Ow." He said and Skyla sat down next him him. "See what I mean? Silly. Its alright but you need to be more careful." She said tearing a piece of cloth off of her dress and she wrapped it around his foot and she saw the tattoo and she looked at it confused. "Wrath what is this tattoo?" She asked and Wrath gasped and he covered up his foot where Skyla couldn't see it anymore. "Oh its nothing no need to worry." He said and Skyla put her hands on her hips and he sighed. He told her that the mark meant that he was a Homunculus and that the other six are after him trying to capture him and bring him back with him. He told her that he belongs with them although he is afraid too go with them. He also told her that he was immortal like them and he won't die so easily unless you use some kind of magic on him which is called Alchemist. That is why Skyla keeps and very close eye out for him. Flashback ended…"So Envy and Greed huh?" Skyla thought and she walked up to them from behind and she grabbed on to Envy's shoulder. He gasped and turned around to face her. "Envy? Why do you want to bring another Homunculus back with you?" She asked and he gasped again and he just glared at her and then his eyes turned back purple and Skyla gasped and she backed away from him and Envy started running and Skyla was shaking. Ashly put her hands on her shoulders. "Whats wrong Skyla?" She asked. "His eyes…they just turned purple…" She let out and Wrath looked at her. "He is Envy the Shape Shifter." He told her and Skyla nodded and she ran past them and Ashly gasped. "Skyla!" She yelled. Skyla started chasing after Envy. "Envy! Wait! Where do you think your going? I want an answer!" She yelled and then Envy ran in a back alley and he turned back into himself panting. Skyla saw it and she gasped and he turned to face her. She then saw his face and she was astonished. "You're the one that was in my dreams…" She whispered and he smiled. "You still dream about me? Awe how sweet." He joked and she gasped and stepped back. "Who are you too me?" She asked and Envy shrugged. "I have no idea. Who am I too you?" He asked and he put a hand under his chin looking up at the sky. "Lets just say when you were little I was the only one who cared for you." He said and he started running away from her and she gasped. "No wait!" She yelled and then he stopped too turned to face her and she ran into his chest and he gasped blushing a little. "You are in my dreams…I want to know why that too!" She yelled and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I just never thought I would see you this early Skyla." He said and he touched her hair with his chin and it turned back red. Skyla noticed and she looked at herself. "What in the world?" She backed away from Envy. "Now this is who you really are. Your Skyla Princess of the Seas." He said and she was confused. "Princess?" She let out and he nodded. "But you hated being a Princess so you ran away. You ran to the underworlds where you found Dante. Dante took you in but she hated you. She introduced me too you. I happen to be her son. Not to proud of that yes I know." He explained. Skyla was surprised. "I knew I was different from my sister but I had no idea that I was this different." She let out and he smiled. "I wasn't supposed to run into you until we find the last Homunculus. That's what I promised you back then. So I'm not breaking it." He walked up to her and put a hand on her head and her hair turned back blonde and she gasped. "How did you." He smirked. "I'm the one who gave you that blonde hair so you could fit in." He said and he leaned down towards her ear. "Goodbye…" He whispered and Skyla gasped and she turned to face him seeing him already gone. Tears rolled down her face and it started raining and she just looked at the only way out. "Skyla!" Ashly yelled and she ran up to me. "Where have you been? The campfire is over! Luckily we didn't do it any later or we would have been washed out. Come on lets get you home." She said and Skyla just looked at her. "No I don't want to go home. I want too…" She didn't no how to explain it. "You want to what." She asked and Skyla looked at her. "Will you run away with me? I know Wrath will but I don't want to be the only one." She said and Ashly gasped. She looked down sadly. "I will have to see. But first." She looked back up at Skyla. "Why?" She asked and Skyla looked straight into her eyes. "That guy Envy. He knows so much about me. He also knows that I'm not related to Mason and Ally or the Twins and I didn't even know I was." She explained and Ashly gasped. "I guess I will join you. But why are you running?" "So I can find Envy and go to where I belong!" Skyla yelled and Ashly smiled. Wrath walked up to them. "Whats wrong Skyla?" He asked and Skyla ran up to him wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Wrath you were right and a lot more things that I now know. I don't know how to let it all in." She cried and he gasped; Wrath's eyes widen and Ashly saw it. She smiled. "I will go then." She said and Skyla gasped and she looked up at her. "You really will?" She asked and Ashly nodded and Skyla smiled. "Thank you Ashly." She said smiling and Wrath smiled at them. That night ended real fast after that one plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Where?

Skyla woke up real early in the morning and she quickly started packing quietly trying not to wake her so to be sisters up. Wrath woke up and he yawned and he saw Skyla. "Skyla this early?" He whispered and Skyla looked at him and she nodded. "Yes now Wrath I got your clothes in this same bag as mine okay." She said and he nodded. A couple minutes later Skyla and Wrath snuck out the house while Skyla's parents were sleeping and they ran out the door seeing Ashly there smiling at them. "About time you guys came out." She said and Skyla smiled and she walked up to her. "Good to see you this morning." Skyla laughed and Ashly giggled. "Alright were ready." She said and they all walked out into town. It was very quiet since it was real early in the morning. The sun just started rising and Ed poked his head around the corner and he gasped seeing Skyla, Ashly and Wrath running and he looked at them confused. "What are they doing up this early?" He thought but he didn't bother walking out and asking when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he gasped and turned around seeing a man with Blonde hair and brown eyes and he smiled at him. "Whats wrong Edward Elric?" He asked and Ed gasped. "You're his son…" He whispered and the guy nodded. "Yes my name is William Elric." He explained and Ed shook his head no. "It's not possible!" He yelled and William laughed. "Anything is possible." He said walking away from Ed and he turned back into Envy and he frowned. "Yuck. I hate being my true self." He thought and he walked on. Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath walked out of town. Skyla was ready too step a foot out for the first time in 13 years. She was nervous at first but then she placed her right foot out and she sighed in relief. Ashly put her right hand on Skyla's left shoulder. "Good job Skyla." She said and Wrath looked up at them smiling. Skyla then continued walking. "Come on if we want to find answers." She hissed and Ashly giggled and nodded. "Right behind you sir Skyla." She walked and Wrath laughed and he joined them. A couple hours into the walk, Skyla stopped walking and Ashly wasn't looking where she was going and she went face first into Skyla's back. "Lets top here." She said and Ashly stood up and she looked around. "Why here?" She asked when she heard things crumbling and she turned to face Skyla starting pulling things out of her bag. "Lets eat a little okay?" She asked. They all ate there. "So Skyla what exactly did Envy say making you want to find answers?" Ashly asked looking at Skyla and Skyla looked away sadly. "Something that only he knew about me and about Alchemy." Skyla explained. Ashly smiled looking at the water. "I only hope that I can see Greed again." She let out and Skyla snickered. Wrath rolled his eyes. "If only she knew how bad it is. Being in love with a Deadly sin. Yuck." Wrath thought and he looked back at Skyla smiling. "At least Big Sis isn't in love with one of them." Ashly yawned and she stood up. "I say we better go before I end up falling asleep." She said and Skyla smiled and nodded. Skyla stood up and she pulled out a hand to help Wrath up. "Come on." She said and he smiled at her and took her hand. "Hurry up you two!" Ashly yelled and Skyla rolled her eyes. "Were coming Ashly." Skyla and Wrath walked over too Ashly and she had both bags on her back. "Wow your ready to go?" Skyla laughed and Ashly nodded. They continued walking. Envy walked into the castle seeing his mother Dante in the garden and he walked in. "Mother wheres Pride?" He asked and his mother shrugged. "He didn't come back with you?" She asked and Envy shook his head no. "No." He looked down and Greed walked in. "Whats wrong Envy?" He asked and Envy frowned and he pushed through Greed getting out of the room. "Woo!." Greed yelled frowning and Dante looked at Greed. "Greed." She commanded and he flinched and looked at Dante. "Yes mame?" He asked. "Keep an eye on my son." She ordered and he nodded. "Anything for you." He ran out and Dante frowned. "Is Envy still trying to kill his father? Or…" Dante snapped the flower in her hand. "Is he planning on bring Skyla back?" She thought. Skyla, Ashly and Wrath walked on a high hill panting. "Man. How long is that hill?" Skyla asked laying on her back and Ashly looked up and she gasped. Which made Skyla jump up. "WHAT!" She yelled and Ashly pointed straight ahead. "The next town." She yelled and Skyla looked at Where she was pointing and she smiled. "Finally." She let out. Wrath then started running down the hill and Skyla gasped and she put a hand out. "WRATH!" She yelled and she started running after him. Ashly followed. Skyla kept screaming out his name and Wrath stopped right when he entered the town. "Wow." He thought. Skyla wrapped her arms around Wrath making sure he doesn't go anywhere. "Wrath you idiot! Warn us before you do that again." She yelled but Wrath wasn't paying any attention. "Mother…" He though. Flashback… Wrath and his Mom walked in this town and Wrath smiled. "Wow mommy look at this place!" He yelled and she goggled. "Oh Wrath your father said he was going to bring us here." She felt like crying. Wrath looked down sadly then back up at his mother. "Mama daddy's in a better place now okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes your right." She made a weak smile. Wrath turned around seeing a statue of a man fighting a lion. He gasped at the sight. It frightened him and his mom noticed and she smiled. "One day you will come out here with someone else special too you and someone who really cares about you." She whispered in his ear and he gasped. Flashback ended… Skyla let go of Wrath and he turned to face her crying. Ashly looked at him confused. "Wrath whats wrong?" Skyla asked and Wrath burst into tears. "WRATH!" Skyla yelled and Wrath ran away from them. "WRATH!" Skyla yelled and Ashly put a hand before her. "NO!" She let out and Skyla gasped and she looked at Ashly. "But…" She whispered and Ashly smiled at her. "Wrath's a big kid he can take care of himself." Ashly explained and Skyla nodded. "Yeah I guess your right." She said looking at Wrath run. Skyla turned to face Ashly. Ashly nodded. "It's just…" Skyla looked down. "He has been very quiet lately and he is always off in lala land." She explained and Ashly smiled. "He's growing up Skyla. He isnt your child." She told and Skyla gasped. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" She ran off and Ashly gasped. "Wait! Skyla!" She yelled but it was too late. Wrath looked at the lion and the human fighting and he sighed. "Mother…I wish you were here with me. It's hard…" He whispered. Then he gasped hearing her voice. "Be strong my son. You will see me soon." It said and Wrath smiled. "Really? When?" He asked jumping up and down. "You might not recognize me. Hopefully you will know it when you see me." She answered but Wrath only smiled glad to hear his mother's voice. "Oh. Don't forget to stay very close to the one who brought you here." Then her voice fainted out and Wrath looked around smiling. "Thank you mother." He thought. "Wrath?" He heard a formilar voice and he turned around seeing Skyla smiling at him. "Skyla…" Wrath whispered and tears were rolling down Skyla's face. "I know I can't cheer you up since I'm not your real mother but I just want you too know that I'm here for you." She cried and Wrath looked at her speechless. He then started crying a little. "Skyla…" He whispered and he ran into her arms crying and she wrapped her arms around him tight. "I'm sorry Big Sis." He cried and Skyla shook her head no. "No don't be sorry. I'm sorry…" She whispered in his ear and she smiled. Ashly walked up to them and she smiled. "Looks like some people are happy." She thought. Envy walked out of his room and Lust saw him and she smiled. "Hello Envy." She said and he turned to face her. "What?" He asked and she gasped. "I just said hey. Don't get mad at me." She said and Envy rolled his eyes looking away. "Who said I was mad at you? I'm just thinking." He said and Lust smirked. "About?" She asked and Envy shook his head. "I must kill him." He got out and he started walking away and Lust gasped. "Envy wait!" She yelled and he turned to face her. "I have to find him!" He yelled running away from her and she looked down sadly. "Please don't. Don't leave me…I wanted him to have a father." Lust thought and she walked away. Sloth noticed her and she looked at her confused. "Whats wrong with her?" She thought and she walked into the kitchen seeing Gluttony eating and he smiled at Sloth. "Good morning Sloth how was your day?" He asked and Sloth smiled. "It was alright so far." She answered. Dante walked in. "Sloth." She said and she looked at her. "Yes Ms.?" She asked and Dante smiled. "When my sons heart. He needs a women that is beautiful and does her work." She said and Sloth gasped and her face turned bright red. Then she smiled and nodded. "Yes mame." She cur-sued and walked out the room and Gluttony looked at Dante. "Why do you want Sloth to marry him?" He asked and Dante looked at him. "I saw her first and I needed someone to do that for me and him." She answered and walked out the room through the opposite door Sloth walked in and out of. Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath were all outside watching the sunset and Skyla smiled. "Remember that day we watched the sunset together Wrath?" She asked and he nodded and laid in her lap and Skyla smiled at him. Ashly giggled. "I see there is no more crying. That's good." She said and Skyla nodded and Ashly looked up. "When will we meet Greed and them again?" She asked and Skyla gasped and she looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked and Ashly looked back at her. "It's just…I want to see Greed again." She said and Skyla nodded. "I understand but your not his mother." She said and Ashly frowned and she rolled her eyes. "Copy cat." She said and Skyla laughed. "Thank you." She said. Envy walked into the land of the living and he smiled. "I will find him tonight." He thought and he continued walking. "Wait Envy!" He heard and he gasped. "No." He thought and he turned around seeing Greed running up to him. "Where do you think your going?" He asked and Envy sighed and he rolled his eyes. "I am going to find the last Deadly Sin." Envy lied and Greed smirked. "Then how about I join you." He asked and Envy sighed. "Will you keep your mouth shut about this okay." He said and Greed nodded. "Sure thing but you got to do one favor for me." He said and Envy looked at him. "What!" He asked and Greed smirked. "Help me find Ashly!" He yelled and sweat came off of the back of Envy's head. "Please I beg you! I miss her so much!" He cried and Envy's left I was twitching and he backed away from Greed. "Okay okay gosh. First I need to find the Alchemy City which is three cities down." Envy assumed and Greed nodded and they walked on. Pride walked into the city that Skyla, Ashly and Wrath were at and he smiled. "She is here." He thought and he walked in. Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath were staying in a Inn in the far side of town. Ashly looked out the window while Skyla was putting Wrath to bed. "It's getting late." She said seeing that the moon was almost at the top of the sky and Skyla nodded and she got in the bed that was right next to Wrath's bed. "Yeah I know. So lets hit the hay." Skyla said and Ashly shut the curtains and she walked into the bed next to Skyla's. That night Envy and Greed walked all the way to the town that Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath were. Since it was on there way. The next morning Skyla opened her eyes and she sat up seeing that Ashly and Wrath were still asleep and she smiled and decided to sneak out for a little bit. She walked out the Inn and decided too walk around town. She walked past the Human fighting the Lion Statue and towards the ending area when she heard footsteps behind her. She gasped and stopped. "Whats wrong Princess?" She heard him speak and she turned around seeing Pride and she started walking backwards. "W-who are you?" She asked getting kind of scared and Pride laughed an evil laugh. "I am Pride one of the Deadly Sins and your getting in the way. You must die." He yelled running up to her and she screamed and ran from him. Envy and Greed finally walked into the town and Greed smiled. "This is a beautiful town." He said with his hands behind his head and his head was resting on them and Envy smirked. "Yeah." He continued walking then he gasped and stopped and Greed looked at him confused. "Envy!" He yelled but Envy ran away from him. "I sense something don't follow!" He commanded and Greed only watched him Shockley. Skyla stopped running and she started panting knowing that she was at a dead end. "Damn it! Stupid back Alley!" She thought and then she heard a laughter and she turned around seeing Pride walking up to her. "Now die!" He yelled running up to her and Envy ran in. "SKYLA!" He yelled and he grabbed Pride's arm and Pride gasped trying to pull away from Envy's grasped and he looked at Envy. "Envy…you fool stop this nonsense." He commanded and Skyla looked at him frightened and Envy looked at her and she gasped. Envy let go and Pride frowned at him. "Why!" He yelled and Envy got in front of Skyla and she gasped. "This girl is off limits!" He yelled and Pride frowned. "But she is in the way!" He yelled. "In the way of what!" Envy yelled back and Pride looked down. "None of your concern." He walked away pissed. Skyla finally relaxed her muscles and Envy turned to face her. "YOU IDIOT!" He yelled and she squealed. "What!" She yelled and he rolled his eyes. "Don't what me! You could have just gotten yourself killed!" He yelled and Skyla looked away folding her arms. "I didn't know you cared." She said and Envy sighed. "You know I care about you! You're the only reason why I keep coming up to land to make sure your alright!" He yelled and Skyla gasped. "You've been watching over me?" She asked and Envy looked away. "Only for a couple of years. I haven't been with you for the past four years. I told myself not until I get the last deadly sin." He said and Skyla giggled knowing where the last deadly sin was. Envy wrapped his arms around Skyla and she gasped and her cheeks to a little red and she looked up at Envy. "Please…" He whispered. "Just stay safe for me." He finished and he let go of her and he put his hand on her head and her hair turned red. She looked at it and Envy removed his hand. "Your Princess Skyla alright. Same red hair." He laughed and Skyla rolled her eyes. "No one can get red hair like that." He said and Skyla nodded. "Yes I know that's why I was confused when I saw my hair." She said and Envy smiled. "I say it would look good in two ponytail's what do you say?" He asked and Skyla nodded. "That could work." She said and Envy put his hands on his hips. "So why are you here and not at the town you were supposed to be staying at?" He asked and Skyla looked down. "Uhh…" She didn't know how to tell him. Flashback…Skyla was walking home from school when these horses were chasing after her and she gasped and started running from them panting and she wasn't looking where she was going and she fell off this big cliff squealing. Envy ran in and he caught her and her eyes were still closed so she didn't know who saved her but she felt hands on her and when she opened them she was on the ground nothing bad has happened too her and she was confused. She stood up and looked around. Flashback ended…Ashly walked out the Inn wondering where Skyla went. "Well hello." She heard and Ashly gasped remembering that voice from the other night. She looked straight ahead seeing Greed and she smiled. "Greed!" She yelled running up to him wrapping her arms around him and he blushed a little and hugged back. "Oh Greed it is so good to see you I thought I would never see you again! You're the reason why I came here with Skyla!" She squealed and Greed laughed and pulled her off of him. "You're the only reason why I came with Envy." He said and Ashly gasped. "Why is Envy here?" She asked and Greed shrugged. "I don't know but a couple minutes he ran off saying he sense something and I haven't see him since." He explained and Ashly looked down and she looked back up at Greed. "I'm sure he is just fine." She said smiling. Wrath laid down in his bed and he looked around. "Mother…when?" He thought and he looked over seeing Skyla not in her bed neither Ashly and he gasped and jumped up and ran out the door. He gasped seeing Ashly flirting with Greed. "What in the world?" He thought. He looked around hoping to find Skyla but he didn't see her at all. Envy gasped and Skyla looked at him confused. "What?" She asked and he smiled. "I forgot about your eyes." He said and she looked at him confused. "My eyes?" She asked and he nodded. You see right when we first found you your eye color was green. I changed it blue so you could look more innocent." He explained and Skyla rolled her eyes. "I only remember me having blue eyes." She pointed at them and Envy snickered and he got in her face and touched her cheek and she gasped and her eyes turned green and Envy laughed and he removed his hand. "There is Skyla." He laughed and Skyla rolled her eyes. "Not cool Envy." She said folding her arms. Then he went behind her and started messing with her hair and she gasped and moved her hands in the air back and fourth. "ENVY!" She yelled and he got back in front of her and Skyla filled her hair. Feeling two pigtails. "What did you do too my hair?" She asked and Envy put his hands on his hips. "I gave you two pigtails." He answered. Then Envy touched her hair and her face at the same time and her hair turned back blonde and her eyes back blue and Envy walked backwards and he smirked. "There your old Skyla again." He said and Skyla was speechless. Skyla and Envy walked into town and Skyla gasped when she saw Greed and Ashly laughing and she smirked. "Looks like my best friend and your best friend get along." She said putting her hands on her hips and Envy shook his head no. "Greed isnt my friend. He is kind of like a body guard." He said and Skyla gasped and she looked at him. "Bodyguard? Why do you need a body guard?" She asked and Envy smiled. "It's complicated. I will explain it to you later." He said rubbing the back of his head and Greed smiled at them. "Look Ashly." He pointed and Ashly smiled when she saw Skyla. "Hey Skyla!" She yelled and Skyla looked at her and she waved back. "Hey Ashly!" She yelled and Ashly and Greed walked up to them smiling. "Skyla I was looking for you." Ashly said and Skyla smirked. "You weren't looking hard enough." She laughed and Ashly giggled and she looked at Envy. "Envy? Did you run away from Greed because of Skyla?" She asked and Envy gasped and he looked at her. Blushing a little. Wrath saw them and he frowned. Dante saw Lust sitting down on the chair and she smiled at her. "Good morning Lust." She said and Lust looked up at her. "Good morning Ms. Dante." Lust said and Dante smiled. "Do you know where Envy is?" She asked and Lust shook her head no. "How about the seventh Homunculus?" She asked and Lust shook her head no again and Dante frowned. "Then get off your book and look for them!" She yelled and Lust gasped and she jumped up and nodded and ran off. Sloth heard from behind a wall and she smiled and folded her arms. "Poor girl." She thought and she walked off. Dante frowned and she looked down. "Did Pride kill her like I asked?" She thought. "Hello Ms. Dante." Pride said and Dante gasped and she turned around smiling at Pride. "So Pride did you take care of her like I asked?" She asked and Pride shook his head no and Dante frowned. "Why not?" She asked clearly and Pride sighed. "Your son Envy stopped me." He answered and Dante gasped and she stepped back. "What was Envy doing on land? Without my permission?" She thought and Pride looked down. "I don't know why he saved her. Or maybe he wanted to kill her himself." He said and Dante smiled and she folded her arms. "Maybe your right. I mean Envy adores killing humans." She said and Pride shook his head no. "But then again. He said that she was off limits." Pride let out and Dante turned the other way frowning. "I have another task for you." She said and he looked up at her. "I want you too kill Skyla even if you have to kill Envy first." She walked off and Pride's mouth was wide open and he nodded. "Yes Ms. Dante." He bowed and he turned the other way and walked off. Lust over heard it and she gasped. "No…they can't kill Envy." She thought and she walked off. Envy sighed and he scratched his head and looked at Skyla. "Well it was good running into you guys but Greed and I got some business to take care off." Envy waved and he started walking off. Skyla gasped and she grabbed his hand and he gasped and turned to face her. "Not quite yet okay Envy?" She asked smiling and he smiled back and sighed. "Fine." He laughed and she giggled. Greed wrapped an arm around Ashly smiling. "Look love is so beautiful isn't it?" He asked and Ashly nodded. Skyla looked up at the sky. "I wonder…" She thought and Envy looked over at Greed. "Greed will you be my partner until the end of this quest?" He asked and Greed nodded. "Yes sir." He said and Envy smiled. Wrath walked up to them and he tapped on Skyla's shoulder and she turned to face Wrath and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and she whispered in his ear. "It will be okay Wrath. I won't let them bring you. Just stay quiet." She said and he smiled and nodded. Wrath looked up at Envy smiling. "Envy why are you here?" He asked and Envy smirked. "Well little boy I am just passing through." Envy answered and Wrath smirked. "Liar." He thought. Wrath looked back up at Skyla. "Nice hair." He laughed and Skyla gasped remembering that Envy put her hair in ponytails and she then smiled. "Thank you." She patted his head and Envy smiled. "Looks like Greed and I gotta go see you guys later. Maybe." He waved and both Greed and Envy walked off. Skyla, Wrath, and Ashly waved goodbye smiling. "Goodbye you guys have fun!" Skyla yelled. "Goodbye Greed never forget me!" She yelled and sweat came off of the back of Skyla's head. Skyla looked back at Wrath and Ashly. "You guys ready to go?" She asked and Ashly clapped her hands together. "Really? Where are we going?" She asked and Wrath smiled. "To the next town of course. Broom-less." He explained and Ashly smiled. "This is going to be so much fun! I might run into Greed again!" She squealed and Skyla looked at Wrath and he shrugged. Skyla then smiled and she looked up the road. "You guys it's time to travel again." She whispered and Ashly looked at her. "I will go get the bags and leave money!" She yelled and she ran in the Inn. Dante walked in her bedroom frowning. "Where is Envy?" She thought. Sloth came across her door and she gasped hearing her mumbling and she knocked and opened the door a little. "Whats wrong Lady Dante?" She asked and Dante turned to face her. "Can you find Envy for me?" She asked and Sloth smiled and nodded. "Yes my Lady Dante." She closed the door behind her and she walked on. Lust overheard and she gasped. "I would love to go." She thought. Gluttony walked up to her smiling. "Whats wrong Ms. Lust?" He asked and Lust turned to face him and she smiled and patted his head. "Oh Gluttony will you like to join me to go up top for me to find someone?" She asked and Gluttony smiled. "Will there be food?" He asked and Lust nodded and Gluttony clapped his hands together. "Yes!" He yelled. Dante overheard them and she frowned. "Why are they all going up to land?" She thought and she sat down on her bed. "I just want my son back for starters. But Father wants that girl dead…" She whispered and she sighed and looked up at her ceiling. "I'm sorry Envy but what shall happen must be done." She said. Envy and Greed walked on and Greed sighed and Envy looked at him. "Whats wrong Greed?" He asked and Greed looked up at the sky. "I just don't understand you." He said and Envy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and Greed looked over at him. "What do you think Envy!" He yelled and Envy gasped. "I thought you came out here because of Skyla." He said and Envy smirked. "That is one reason but I can't keep Skyla." He walked on and Greed sighed. "I just want to pack Ashly up and go home but…" He thought and he looked up at the sky. "I will let her be free and do as she pleases." He followed Envy. Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath continued walking. "So do you think we will run into the guys again?" Ashly asked and Skyla shrugged and Ashly giggled. "I love what you've done with your hair." She complimented and Skyla gasped and she felt her hair and she looked at Ashly. "Oh I didn't do this. Envy did." She explained and Ashly gasped in surprise. "Wow that's amazing. I want to put hair up that good." She said and Skyla laughed. "He did it real fast." She said and Ashly patted her back. "Come on you want to see him again." She said and Skyla shook her head no. "No I don't!" She yelled. "Oh come on you really don't?" "Well…It doesn't matter if I do or if I don't." "So you do?" "SHUT IT!" Ashly laughed. Wrath looked at the town as he was leaving it. "Goodbye Mother. I hope to see you soon." He whispered and he followed behind them. Lust and Gluttony walked up in the town that they just left and Lust smiled. "Soon." She thought and Gluttony smiled when he saw people walking around. "Look Lust yummy lunch." He said and Lust smirked. "You can't eat them understand?" She said and he gasped and looked up at her. "But why?" He asked and she frowned. "I am searching for someone!" She yelled and Gluttony gasped in fear. Lust sighed. "I'm sorry Gluttony it's just." She looked at the people. "I'm worried." She finished and Gluttony looked at her then at the people. Sloth smiled and she walked on. "I wonder where Envy is?" She thought and she walked around AndersVille and she smiled seeing Lust and Gluttony. "What are those two idiots doing here?" She thought and she walked away from them hoping they wouldn't see her. The evening Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath stopped walking. "I think we should rest here for tonight. We shall reach to the next town during Lunchtime tomorrow." Skyla explained and she put her bag down and she took out two sleeping bags and Wrath looked at her confused. "Skyla there are only two sleeping bags." He said and Skyla nodded and she stood up looking at him smiling. "I know how your scared to sleep by yourself." She said and he smiled. That night they slept. Skyla opened her eyes being in a room filled with only white and she sat up and gasped seeing Wrath in front of her. He wasn't wearing anything and he was skinny like he hasn't eaten in weeks and days. Skyla stood up looking at Wrath shocked. "Wrath…" She whispered and tears rolled down her face and she ran up to him sobbing wrapping her arms around him. "Oh it will be alright Wrath okay? I promise I will stop searching for answers and bring you home right now okay? I promise!" She yelled and Wrath pulled away from her and she gasped and he shook his head no. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you." He said and Skyla was confused. "Why not?" She let out and he looked down. "I am already dead." He answered and Skyla gasped and she shook her head no. "No. No. No you can't be!" She yelled. "You just can't be!" She covered her eyes crying. "This can't be happening." She looked back at Wrath and tears ran off her face. "You must come home with me!" She yelled and he was shocked by the way she was acting. So demanding. "But I'm happy here." He explained and Skyla gasped. "What do you mean?" She asked and then Wrath's mother walked up behind him and she wrapped her arms around him smiling and Skyla was shocked. "Who is this?" The women asked and Wrath looked at her. "This is my friend Skyla. Skyla this is my mother." He said and Skyla gasped once more and she looked at them with her big eyes. "No…no…no!" She yelled and Wrath smiled and he walked up to her and kissed her hand. "Thanks for bringing me back to my mother. Your very caring." He explained and Skyla continued crying and she wrapped her arms around Wrath and he hugged back. "Please don't leave me…" She whispered in his ear and he smiled and he started fainting away and Skyla felt it and she looked at him. "NO! NO! NO!" She yelled and Wrath's mother was leaving to. "This can't be happening! Wrath don't leave me!" She yelled feeling him disappearing and he looked up at her smiling. "Goodbye Skyla…" Was the last thing he said before he completely vanished. Skyla woke up fast and she jumped up panting and she felt her face knowing that she was sweating and she looked over seeing Wrath asleep beside her and she then looked up at the sky. "It was just a dream…" She whispered and she laid back down. Ashly woke up the next morning and she quickly got ready to leave again. But she noticed that Wrath was no where to be found. She walked over to the sleeping Skyla and she started moving her back and fourth. "Come on Skyla wake up!" She yelled and Skyla opened her eyes and she sat up yawning and she scratched her back and looked at Ashly. "Yeah what is it?" She asked and Ashly frowned. "I don't know where Wrath went." She answered and Skyla gasped and she jumped up looking around fast. "Wrath!" She yelled not seeing him and she looked back at Ashly and she put her hands on her shoulders shaking her. "Come on we have to find him!" She yelled. "Woo!" Ashly let out. Skyla let go and she ran off searching for Wrath. She smiled seeing him picking flowers and she walked up to him. "Good morning Wrath." She said and Wrath smiled hearing her voice and she turned to face her. "Good morning Skyla." Wrath stood up and he walked up to her with Lilly's in his hand. "Here you go. I know there your favorite so I pick them for you." He said handing them too her and she smiled and took them. "Thank you Wrath." She hugged him and he smiled and hugged back. Ashly saw them and she smiled. "Come on you two if we want to make it too the next town by lunch." She yelled and Skyla looked at her and she nodded. They continued walking. Dante walked outside and she looked up at the sky. "He will arrive soon. Making sure that all the deeds have been done." She thought and she looked down. "And if there not…then he will take care of them himself not caring how he does it." Dante cried a little. "I must stop Pride from doing anything hurtful to my Envy." She ran indoors. She looked around hoping to find a Homunculus but she didn't see any of them. "What! Where did they all go! No!" She yelled looking around getting pretty worried. "They didn't leave without my permission! Did they!" She yelled again. "Looks like someone is having trouble." Dante heard a formiliar voice and she turned around and gasped seeing Misery there smiling at her. "Misery!" Dante yelled and Misery smirked. "Yes Dante?" She asked and Kiyoko came out from behind her. "We heard by Father that you needed help." She smirked and Dante gasped and she was getting pretty determined. Misery and Kiyoko made an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Long Way Ahead

"Misery! Kiyoko! What are you two doing here!" Dante yelled and Kiyoko continued smiling. "Father asked us too help you. He said you needed it since your process was going real slow." Kiyoko answered and Dante stepped back a little. "We heard that you need help killing some girl and summoning up the Dragon." Misery laughed and Dante frowned. "I don't need help I got it all in session. Besides right now my team is out doing those things." She lied and Kiyoko smirked. "Oh yes we know. Hearing you calling for them freaking out a couple minutes ago." She laughed and Misery pulled out a book and she handed it too Dante. "If I were you I would understand what all must be done. Father says he doesn't want us coming back here." She said and she started walking away with Kiyoko behind her and Dante fell too the ground in fear. "This can't be happening." She thought. Lust and Gluttony walked out of the town and Lust frowned. "I can't believe this. I search the whole entire town and didn't come in any contact with him." She thought and Gluttony looked at Lust. "Are we going back home now?" He asked and Lust sighed and she nodded. "Yes Gluttony we mustn't leave our master home alone." She kept walking and Gluttony followed. Sloth walked out the town on the other side. "Where is my Envy?" She thought. Envy and Greed walked in the next town smiling. "Wow this place is huge." Greed said smiling and Envy nodded. "Yes it is. Hopefully there is a library near by." He said and Greed looked at him confused. "Why do you need the Library?" He asked and Envy looked at him smiling. "Trying to find out about something. What are you going to be doing?" Envy asked and answered and Greed looked away and he shrugged. "I will probably go over too the beach that is on the outside of this town." He said and Envy smirked and he looked away. "That should be fun." He said and he walked away from Greed. Pride was at the town and he overheard Greed and Envy talking and he frowned. "At least Envy isnt around that girl." He thought and he walked away. Dante sat down on the table and she sipped some tea that she had in a cup when she heard the door open and she gasped and looked up hoping not too see Misery or Kiyoko back and then she made a quick smile. "Oh Lust! Gluttony! I am grateful that you two have returned." Dante said and Lust smiled and she walked up to her. "What has gotten you into such a fright Madam?" she asked picking up a cup of tea and about to take a sip. Dante looked down and she sighed. "Father's servant's came today." She answered and Lust gasped and she didn't take the sip and she put the cup back down. "This can't be right. I mean have they ever came by before?" Lust asked and Dante shook her head no. "No. It's getting to close too that day." She looked back up at Lust. "He gave us Hundreds of years to finish all of this work and now…" Dante looked back down. "Now that we are so close we are still so very far." She said and Lust sat down beside her. "What are you getting at?" She asked. "Envy…" Dante answered and Lust gasped and Dante looked back up at her. "I was in the library the other day and I was reading this book about how too call up the dragon for sacrifice when I realized something…" Dante didn't want to finish. "The Dragon…" Dante stuttered. "Is Envy…" She let out and Lust gasped again and her eyes sparkled and water filled them and she looked away. "No…this can't be true." She said and Dante nodded. "It is. I even reread it trying to see if I missed something but it's all true." She said and Gluttony was speechless. "So your saying your going to sacrifice your own son for this man that you don't even know much about?" He asked and Dante looked at him and so did Lust and tears filled Dante's eyes. Envy walked into the library and he started looking at all the books on the bookshelves. "I wonder which one shows about him." He thought and he picked a red one up that was a pretty color velvet. "How To Form Alchemy." He read and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking for Alchemy." He threw the book across the floor and he looked away. "I wonder if there is any on my father." He thought and he looked at a man who was putting books on a shelf and he smiled at him. "Um excuse me sir but do you know if there are any books here about Raymond Elric?" He asked and the man gasped and he looked at Envy. "Yes I do actually but why do you want to know?" He asked and Envy smirked. "I want to learn more about him." Envy lied. The man smiled. "That is wonderful. Hold on I think I have some books based on him in the back." The man walked into a back room in the crowded library and Envy frowned and he looked around. "This place is big and pretty annoying I wonder how anyone could find anything in here." He whispered. Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath finally made it too the next town and Skyla smiled. "YES! Finally!" Skyla laughed and she twirled around. Ashly giggled and she looked at Wrath. "So Wrath are you ready to explore this new big town?" She asked and Wrath looked at her smiling and he nodded. "Yeah. I heard about it in stories when I was told as a child and I never thought that I would ever see it." Wrath answered. The town had a Water Fountain in the middle and people would go there and make a wish and the next day on the Old Bridge too go to the next town you would go there and have your wish granted. Some people say its an old Folk Tale since when you go there your wish always backed fired and you get what you asked for but not what you wanted. That's why people never do it anymore. Sometimes they even say you get the strangest dreams here about your future but of course as travelers they never listened and some never wake up from them. Skyla kept smiling. "I wonder if they have any Alchemy books here?" She thought and she looked at her friends. "I will be right back you guys I just need to you know go to the library." Skyla waved smiling and Ashly waved. "Alright have fun." She looked back at Wrath. "Wrath what do you say we go too the beach?" She asked and he nodded and she giggled and they walked to the beach. Skyla smiled as she watched them and she turned the opposite direction and started walking towards the Library. Skyla walked in and she gasped seeing Envy and he turned around and he smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Well well if it isn't Skyla." He said and she walked up to him. "I never thought that I would run into you here?" She said and he smirked. "We keep meeting unexpectedly. Are we going the same place or something?" He asked and Skyla smiled. "I'm heading for the next town after this one. I think its called Rained In or something like that." She hesitated and he laughed a little. "It's called Raining Inn." Envy laughed and Skyla rolled her eyes. "Your so bad." She said and he smiled at her. "Thanks." He said and then the man came back out with three books in his hands. "Here you go sir." He said and Envy and Skyla looked at him and Envy smiled and he took the books. "Thank you sir so how much would all of this be?" Envy asked and the man smirked. "You're the only man really interested in Raymond Elric so I will give it to you for no cost." He said and Envy's mouth went wide open and he smiled. "Thanks." He said and Skyla looked at the books confused. "Who is Raymond Elric?" She thought. Envy looked at her smiling. "Finally I can go back home." He said and Skyla gasped and she looked at him. "B-but why?" She asked and he smirked and put a hand on her shoulder. "I got all I came here for and mother is probably worried sick." He kissed her cheek and he walked pasted her and Skyla didn't watch him walk away and the man smiled at her. "He is a nice man. You should take him." He said and Skyla's face turned bright red and she frowned. "We are just friends!" She yelled and the man laughed as he picked up some more books and put them on the bookshelves. "Sure you two are." He whispered and Skyla groaned. "We are now cut that out!" She yelled and he only snickered. "Fine." He let out. "So cute together." He thought. Skyla looked around his library. "So anyway…do you have any books here on Alchemy?" She asked and the man shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He said and Skyla frowned. "Sure you give a Raymond Elric book to Envy and I don't even know who that is but Alchemy is what everyone talks about these days!" She yelled and the man laughed. "I'm sorry but in order for me to have Alchemy books I must have someone use it." He said and Skyla sighed and she looked down. "Fine." She walked out and the man sighed in relief and he turned around seeing the Alchemy book on the floor. "She must be in with the deadly sins. No way am I having her near the Alchemy books. Especially if she is that close with one of them." He thought. Greed smiled at the water at the beach and Ashly gasped when she saw him. "Greed!" She yelled and Greed smiled hearing that familiar voice and he turned around seeing Ashly and Wrath and he smiled at them. "Hello Ashly what brings you here?" He asked and Ashly and Wrath walked up to him and Ashly smiled. "I wanted to show Wra" "We wanted to have fun." Wrath stopped her and she gasped and looked at him confused. "What?" She thought. "Fun eh?" Greed put his hands on his hips and Ashly got back to her senses and she looked at him smiling and she nodded. "Yes. But what brings you here?" She asked and Greed shrugged. "I just wanted to get out. You know what I mean?" He asked and Ashly nodded. "Envy went to the library so I decided to hang around the beach." Greed smirked and Ashly gasped. "Skyla went to the Library!" She yelled and Greed only laughed. "Looks like Skyla and Envy have some similar taste." He joked and Ashly giggled. "Yes I agree. So how long are you staying here?" She asked and he shrugged. "Until Envy comes and gets me I guess." He answered. "Hey Greed!" Envy yelled and Greed sighed. "Speak of the devil." All three of them turned to face Envy who was walking up to them and Envy put his left hand on his left hip. "Ready to go home? I got what I came here for." He said smiling and Greed nodded. "Uh yeah sure." He looked back at Ashly and he smiled and winked at her. She blushed a little and Envy and Greed walked off. Wrath frowned at them. "They make me sick." He thought. Sloth slid into town as water and she turned into herself again and she smiled and folded her arms. "I know you're here Envy. I know your scent." She whispered and she walked into town. "Although it smells like someone else mixed with yours. Its not Greed's either." She thought and she continued walking. "Excuse me miss but this piece of jewelry would look beautimiss on you." A women sailing jewelry said to Skyla. "Oh no thanks." She said and Sloth gasped hearing that voice. "That voice…" She thought and she stopped walking and she looked back going into a flashback…Baby Skyla walked down the hall smiling and Sloth saw her and she frowned. "Where are you going?" She ordered and Skyla gasped and she looked up at Sloth. "I'm just on my way to the dinning area Miss Dante says its time for dinner." Skyla smiled and Sloth rolled her eyes and Skyla walked past her and Sloth watched. "Time for dinner eh?" She thought. "Is everyone eating?" She asked and Skyla stopped walking and she turned to face Sloth and she nodded. "Yes." She answered and Sloth smirked. "Even Envy?" She asked and Skyla nodded. "Uh-huh he told me to go eat but I said I was going to wait for him by the door." Skyla laughed and Sloth gritted her teeth. "Go away!" She yelled and she walked off. Skyla gasped being frightened. She started shaking and she shook her head no. "Oh no thanks…" She whispered and Sloth gasped. Flashback ended…Sloth frowned at Skyla. "She is still here. I should have known Envy didn't kill her. Although he promised me he did." Sloth looked down and tears ran down her face. Flashback…Envy walked back into the house after dropping Skyla off and he shut the door and Sloth walked up to him. "Where have you been?" She asked and he gasped and turned to face her and he smiled. "Oh hello Sloth I was just out taking care of business." He walked past her smiling when she put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait." She ordered and he gasped and frowned and turned around to face her. "What?" He asked and her frowned became wider. "Did you deal with Skyla like I wanted you too?" She asked and Envy's eyes widen and he looked away. "If I tell her the truth she will surely go out and kill her." He thought and he looked down. "Yes…" He barely got out and she smiled at him and patted his back and he gasped. "Good boy." She said and he nodded. Flashback ended…Sloth looked back up at Skyla frowning as she saw that old women put necklace around her neck and she begged her too stop. Sloth took off her suit and she was wherein a purple dress that went all the way down her body and she wore purple long gloves. Her tattoo was on her left shoulder and she just kept frowning at Skyla. Skyla noticed someone staring at her and she turned around seeing Sloth and she gasped and Sloth looked away but she kept glancing over at her. Skyla just looked at her frowning. "What the heck is her problem?" She thought. "Skyla!" Ashly yelled running up to Skyla and Skyla turned to face her and Wrath and she smiled and waved. "Hello Ashly! Wrath!" She yelled and Sloth gasped and she stepped back. "W-wrath…" She whispered. Flashback…Lust smiled at Sloth. "Sloth why are you always sooo… mysterious?" She asked and Sloth gasped and she turned to face Lust. They were in the library and Sloth looked down. "None of your concern." She let out and Lust rolled her eyes and she folded her arms. "I know whats wrong." She let out and Sloth gasped and she looked up at her. "You…do?" She whispered and Lust nodded smiling. "You want a child but you are too lazy too do so." Lust laughed and Sloth frowned and she groaned. "That's not funny Lust!" She yelled and Lust giggled and she smirked. "Oh but Sloth it's true you want a child. You want one like…" Lust gasped and she looked down. "Lust…?" Sloth looked at Lust confused and tears rolled down Lust face. "I'm sorry." She let out and she walked out the room. Sloth looked at her with her glittering eyes. Pride saw Lust and he looked at her confused then he looked in the library seeing Sloth and he sighed. "Poor Wrath. I don't think he wants to come back anytime soon." Pride walked off. Flashback ended… "Wrath is the Seventh Deadly Sin." She thought and she saw Wrath wrap his arms around Skyla smiling and Sloth gasped. "It's going to be harder then I thought to get my hands on him." She looked around. "First I need to find Envy." She walked off. Dante walked on the very top of her castle and she sighed. "It's been days." She thought and she looked down. "I only hope that nothing happened to him." Dante gasped and she looked straight ahead seeing Envy and Greed walking towards the castle and she smiled and laughed and she ran off the roof and down the stairs seeing the door open. "Sure maybe it's just." "ENVY!" Dante yelled and Envy gasped and he turned to face his mother and she wrapped her arms around his neck crying a little. Envy heard and he looked at her confused. "Mother?" He whispered and she looked up at him smiling. "I'm just so glad that your home." She said back and Envy smiled and he hugged her back. Greed looked at them and he smiled. He looked at the books that Envy made him hold and he read the title. "Raymond Elric?" He thought. Lust walked up to them smiling. "It's good to have you back, Envy, Greed." She said and Greed looked at her. "Hey Lust wheres Sloth I gotta tell her about someone I meant today." He said smiling and Lust frowned. "Sloth isn't here she left looking for Envy." Lust explained and Envy looked at her. "Then who is all here?" He asked and his mother let go of him and she back away slowly. "Only Lust and Gluttony. They came back this morning." She answered and Envy gasped. "What! Mother! You were here all alone? You know anyone or anything could have come up here ready to kill you!" He yelled. Dante looked down frowning. "But that didn't come to your mind now did it?" She asked and he gasped and tears ran down Dante's face as she looked up at her son. "I was worried sick about you! I didn't know if you were coming back or not!" She cried and Envy gasped as he heard his moving sobbing. "Mother…" Envy whispered and she ran out of the room and Envy watched her speechless. Lust looked at her and she sighed. "I'll go talk to her." She started and she looked at Envy and Greed. "Envy I would work on an im sorry mommy story and Greed you stink go wash." Lust walked out the room and Greed rolled his eyes. "I do not stink." He said and Envy looked at him. "Yes you do." He walked away from him and Greed gasped and he watched him and then he sniff under his arm. "EW!" He yelled. Skyla looked around wondering if she could see Sloth again but Sloth was no where in sight and Skyla sighed and she looked down. "She had that tattoo. She might have been the only way I could see Envy." She thought and Ashly looked at her confused. "Whats wrong Sky?" She asked and Skyla gasped and she turned to face her. "Oh nothing just me thinking." Skyla laughed and Ashly smiled at her. Wrath looked at her confused. "What was Big Sis thinking about?" He thought. Skyla looked at Wrath smiling. "Wrath are you ready too go?" She asked and Wrath gasped. "But Big Sis! We just got here!" He yelled and Skyla giggled. "Yes I know but if we want to find answers we need to continue moving." She said and Ashly nodded. "Yes answers." Ashly didn't know what to say and she looked at Skyla. "Answers for what?" She asked and Skyla gasped. "Um…it's complicated like I said." She laughed and Ashly rolled her eyes. "Fine…" She let out but barely. She tried to hold it in but she didn't. Skyla looked away not wanting to make Ashly any madder. "Hey lets go." She walked on and Wrath followed and Ashly watched him. "Wrath determines to follow her no matter where she goes. Even if it's putting both of there life's in danger." She thought and she smiled. "I wish I had someone that sweet." She followed. Edward walked outside of his house and he sighed and Alphonse looked at him. "Whats wrong brother?" Al asked and Ed looked a him. "Skyla and the new girl Ashly haven't shown up for school and I think its my fault." He said looking down sadly and Al looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I saw them walking in town real early in the morning the other day with this little boy." He said and Al gasped and Ed looked back up at him. "I don't understand why Skyla would leave like that." He said looking down again and Al smiled. "She's my future wife." He smirked and Ed groaned and he looked back at his younger brother. "In your dreams she is mine you can have one of her sisters." He yelled and Al rolled his eyes. "Remember when we used to fight over her? I would always win." Al laughed and Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You only won a couple." He said looking away and Al only smiled. "I love Skyla…I don't know why though." He thought. "Her parents are worried sick about her." Ed sighed and Al looked down sadly. "We could use our Alchemy to help find her." He said smiling and Ed shrugged. "I doubt our Alchemy will work Alphonse." He said and Al looked down sadly. "Oh. I just miss her so much." He let out and Edward nodded. "Yeah I do two brother." He said. Sloth saw Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath leave town and she frowned. "I must follow. Maybe they will lead me towards Envy." She thought and she followed silently from behind. Kiyoko and Misery walked up to Father smiling. "Were back Father." Misery bowed and Father smiled at her. "Oh Misery it is so great too see you and Kiyoko back." He said smiling and Kiyoko smirked. "Yes Father. Dante says she has everything under control." She said and Father frowned. "I don't believe her." He said and Misery nodded. "Neither do we. Especially when we went to go check up on her she was crying." Misery said. "Why would she dare cry?" He asked and Kiyoko smirked. "I think I know why Father." She said and Father nodded. "If you guys understand why take care of what she was supposed too." He said and they nodded. "Yes father." They said at the same time and they walked out. Father sighed and he looked down. "I want to make Dante my Wife but whats getting in the way?" He thought. "Why isn't she obeying my orders?" Lust knocked on Envy's door and he turned to face her. "It's time to eat dinner Envy." She said and he nodded. "Alright I will be there soon." He said back. "You better hurry before Gluttony eats all the food." She said and Envy smirked and he nodded. "Alrighty." He said and Lust smirked and she walked away from his door. Envy sat down at the dinning room table and his mother sat at the end and she saw Envy and she glared at him. "Envy how was your food when you left?" She asked and Envy sighed. "Look mother I'm sorry for leaving without telling you." He said and his mother sighed. "Is that all you have to say to me?" She asked and Envy sighed and he shook his head no. "Look Mother. You're the only person in this world that cares about me. I love you with all of my heart and I promise I will never do something so risky ever again. I love you." He said and Dante smiled. "That's better." She smirked. The next morning Skyla woke up hearing rustling and she sat up looking around only seeing Wrath and Ashly still asleep. "Whats that noise?" She thought. "Your finally awake goody goody." Skyla heard someone and she gasped seeing a guy in his Mid Thirty's with light brown hair and he has two guys with him. "W-who are you?" Skyla stuttered and the older man laughed. "Oh lady no need to worry." He walked up to her and she gasped. "All you need to know is that when were done with you, you won't even remember who you used to be." He said and Skyla looked at him with her glistering eyes. "NO!" She yelled and Ashly woke up. "Huh? What?" She jumped up looking around and she gasped seeing the guys. "Your Bandits…" Ashly whispered. One of the other guys looked at her. "I will deal with her." He laughed and Skyla frowned and Ashly gasped. Skyla looked at the guy walking up to Ashly. "Stay away from her!" She yelled and the guy stopped and both Ashly and him turned to face her. "Who are you to be talking? Or do you want us all too yourself?" He asked laughing walking up to her and he pushed her on the ground and she groaned. "Ow…" "Shut up and go back to sleep!" He yelled ready too punch her when a hand got in the way. "Huh?" The man was confused and Skyla gasped seeing Wrath pulling the guys hand back up and he was frowning. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled. His voice changed; it seemed evil and Wrath's hand pushed the man and he flew backwards. "AHH!" He yelled and the older guy looked at him. "What the hell." He looked back at the little boy frowning. "You bastard!" He yelled and Skyla kicked him in his knee and he gasped. "What the hell!" He yelled and Skyla frowned at him. "Stay away from him!" She yelled and the other guy grabbed Skyla by the neck and she gasped and Wrath was about to stop him when the guy he pushed away grabbed the back of his hands and Ashly didn't know what to do when she heard something in the woods and she saw a shadow coming out and she gasped. "You think your being funny huh?" The older man laughed and he was about to punch her when Sloth jumped out of no where and she kicked him and he flew backwards and she grabbed the guy holding Skyla and she broke his arms then she snapped the guys neck who was holding on too Wrath. Skyla gasped seeing Sloth. "Your…" She whispered. Ashly stood up and she bowed. "Thank you young women." She bowed and Skyla cleaned herself off. "Yeah thanks." She said and she helped Wrath up. "You're a Homunculus right?" She asked and Sloth smiled. "So you still remember me eh Skyla?" She asked and Ashly looked at them confused. Skyla frowned. "Your Sloth right?" She asked and Sloth nodded. "Good to be remembered but not by you." Sloth started walking away and Skyla gasped. "Wait! Where are you going?" She asked and Sloth stopped. "I'm looking for Envy." She admitted and Ashly smiled. "Envy and Greed both went back home last night." She said and Sloth gasped. "What?" She asked and Skyla nodded. "Yes Envy returned home with Greed last night." Skyla explained and Sloth groaned. "Then saving your life was a total waste!" She yelled and Skyla frowned. "What is that supposed to mean!" She yelled and Sloth smiled. "You will see soon. You probably want too you know go to our Castle right?" She asked and Skyla looked at her confused. "Castle?" She asked. "Don't fall for it Skyla." Wrath commanded and Skyla gasped and she looked at Wrath and he was looking at her with begging and pleading eyes. "But…I must see Envy again." She thought and she shook her head no. "NO!" She yelled. "Why…? Why are these feelings coming into my head? I can't stand it!" She thought and Ashly gasped. "Skyla!" She yelled running up to Skyla. She put her hands on her shoulders shaking her and Skyla squinted her eyes shut and she held her breath then she let it all loose and she started panting. "Sloth wait…" Skyla whispered. Skyla looked back up at Sloth. "Let us join you." She said and Wrath and Ashly gasped. "What!" They yelled but Wrath was furious and Ashly was excited. "Yay!" Ashly clapped her hands together jumping up and down. Sloth smirked. "Alright you three come with me." She said and they followed her. Envy opened his eyes and he sat up out of bed and he yawned and scratched his back. "That was actually a good sleep I haven't had one of those in a while." He thought and he jumped out of bed. The next day Envy was sleeping in his bed. He woke up and walked into his bathroom and he brushed his long greenish blackish hair and he yawned. Dante knocked on his door and Envy peeked out with a toothbrush in his right hand brushing his teeth. "What is it mom?" He mumbled and Dante giggled. "Oh Envy, at least I know your clean." She laughed and Envy rolled his eyes and he spit the toothpaste in the sink and wiped the leftover toothpaste off of his mouth and he looked at his mother once more. "Is it breakfast time?" He asked, his voice clearer. His mother shook her head yes. "If you want to eat it when it's not cold you better hurry downstairs." She walked away from the door and Envy sighed. "This is amazing! Skyla is joining us? What could be better then this?" Sloth thought and Ashly was helping Skyla keep her balance and Wrath stayed behind them. Too mad to tell them that there making the wrong decision. Skyla was panting like crazy. "Maybe….if I go too there castle I might find answers." She thought. Sloth then stopped walking and she pulled up at purple portal and Skyla and Ashly both gasped. Sloth turned to face them smiling. "This will lead us to the underworld. Where our castle lies." She said and Skyla frowned. "Maybe if I go through it I will feel better." She thought and she pushed away from Ashly and Ashly gasped. "SKYLA!" She yelled and Skyla ran through the portal and Ashly's mouth was wide open and Sloth smirked. "Come on Ashly!" Wrath yelled and Ashly looked at him. "But Wrath I'm." "Don't be afraid." Wrath cut her off and he grabbed her hand. "Come on!" They both ran through the portal at the same time. Sloth kept smiling and she walked through it and the portal disappeared behind her. "AHH!" Skyla yelled as she fell from the sky and then she landed on her feet. "Woo." Skyla looked around at herself amazed. "How did I do that?" She asked herself. Then she heard Wrath and Ashly screaming and she looked up seeing them fall, but they landed on there feet and they looked at themselves with there mouths wide open and Ashly smiled. "Yes! Go baby! Yeah! Wahoo!" She yelled and sweat came off of the back of Skyla's head. "Was that really necessary?" She asked and then she saw Sloth land right in front of her not even hearing her make a sound. Everyone looked at her and Sloth looked straight ahead. "You see that place?" She pointed at a huge castle in between to mountains. They were in a big open field looking up at the castle speechless. "Wow." Was all Skyla could let out. Pride walked around town and he frowned seeing the Elric brothers. "These boys there using Alchemy." He thought trying to avoid them knowing that Alchemy can hurt homunculus really bad. Envy burped finishing his plate and Lust laughed. "Really Envy? Was that necessary?" She asked and Envy smiled. "Yes, yes it was now all I need is to brush my teeth again." Envy walked back upstairs. "Envy don't run!" Dante called after him. "Alright! Alright!" Envy yelled and he walked up slowly. Gluttony smiled seeing leftover food on the table. "Can I eat it?" He asked and Lust smirked and Dante nodded. "Of course you can Gluttony." Dante stood back up and she walked out of the room. Gluttony started grumbling up the food. "Really Gluttony?" Lust sighed. "Is that all you ever do is eat?" Gluttony didn't looked up from the food and Lust shook her head no smiling. Ed smiled at Al. "You see that Alphonse? We almost completed all of the Alchemy traits!" He yelled happily. Alphonse laughed. "I agree brother. Soon will be best in the world and take down all the bad guys." He yelled and Ed laughed. "Yeah I know." He looked down at the circle he created. "We just need to figure out how to use Alchemy without the circle." He said and Alphonse nodded and he looked up at the sky. "Hey big brother?" He asked and Edward looked at him. "What is it Al?" He asked. "Do you think will see Skyla again?" He asked and Ed smirked. "Of course we will Al I have high hopes that she'll return." Ed smiled at the thought of Skyla coming back and running into his arms. Alphonse knew that Edward liked Skyla; he also knew that Skyla was a dreamer and that she is probably hoping for a Prince Charming. Which Ed isn't. Skyla looked over at Sloth. "This castle is beautiful." She said smiling and Sloth nodded. "I live here with the rest of the Homunculus including Dante." Skyla looked at her confused. "Dante?" Sloth nodded. "Dante is Envy's mother. She is probably worried sick that he isn't home." Ashly shook her head no. "That can't be right though. Greed and Envy returned home." Wrath nodded. "That's what they told us." Sloth smiled at Wrath. "You finally talk Wrath." Wrath looked at her with big eyes. "That innocent smile…" He thought. "Could she be." Wrath gasped and he looked down and shook his head no. "No. That can't be my mother. She wouldn't be a…but she did say I wouldn't recognize her…I don't know." Skyla looked over at the confused Wrath. "Wrath whats wrong?" She asked and he gasped getting back to his senses and he looked at Skyla. "Oh nothing just thinking about something." He told and Skyla nodded. "Okay just don't think to hard ya know that is bad for your brain cells." Wrath laughed and he nodded. Ashly smiled at them giggling. "You guys are so awesome to watch. My best friend and her so called brother but son." She thought. Sloth glanced at her frowning. "Whats up with that girl?" She thought looking straight ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 Dantes Castle

Skyla, Ashly, Wrath, and Sloth walked into the castle. Sloth opened the door lightly peeking through it seeing no one. She smiled and walked in as the others followed. Ashly gasped as she looked around. "This is where Greed lives?" She asked and Sloth nodded. "Yes all of us live here." She told and Skyla looked around. "All the deadly sins?" She thought. Wrath was behind her looking around nervously. Skyla turned to face him and she grabbed his hand and he gasped and looked up at her. She was smiling at him; her glistering blue eyes glaring straight into his made him smile. The door opened and they heard a voice. "Sloth? Did you finally come home?" Came Dante and she gasped seeing Skyla, Ashly, and Wrath. "W-what are you guys doing here?" She asked and Ashly scratched the back of her head. "Sloth brought us." She told and Dante looked at Sloth frowning. "Sloth in the kitchen. Now." She demanded. Sloth gasped and she nodded. "Yes Miss. Dante." She told and she followed Dante into the kitchen. Skyla watched them. "So she is Dante." Skyla let out and Wrath nodded. "Yes she is mostly nice. But probably seeing you guys shocked her." He said and Skyla nodded. Ashly smiled at them. "I don't know what you guys are going to do. But I am going to find Greed so he can show me around." She said and she walked off. Skyla smiled at Wrath. "So Wrath do you want to explore?" She asked and Wrath nodded. "Yes Big Sis." He said and she giggled and she lead him out of the door room. Skyla and Wrath roamed the halls. "Woo…" Skyla barely let out and Wrath smiled at her. "Have you ever been in a castle before?" He asked and Skyla shrugged. "I really don't know…" She answered and Wrath looked straight ahead. He gasped seeing Lust walk through the hall ahead of them. "Who is she?" "Where is Gluttony?" She said out loud and Skyla and Wrath hid behind a wall listening too her. "Envy?" She whispered and Skyla gasped and Envy looked at her from the opposite side of the hall. "Oh I bet he is still eating the leftover breakfast." He said smiling and Lust nodded. "We need to go back hunting." She explained and Envy looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and Lust leaned on the wall smiling at him. "Your really beautiful you know that Envy?" She started and Envy folded his arms looking at the ceiling. "Yeah…" He let out and Lust smirked. "I am looking for my son. Once I find him I would like you too be his father." She explained and Envy looked directly at her not knowing what too say. "Lust…I didn't know you thought of me that way…" He whispered looking down. Skyla poked her head around the corner with Wrath's underneath hers. "What is this girl talking about? Son? Wants Envy too….tooo…" Skyla gulped not wanting to think what she was thinking. Lust looked up and down his body. "I always have Envy. Ever since I first saw you I liked you. I don't know what it is. But there is something about you that makes me feel relief." She told him and Envy shook his head no. "Let me have time too think this through." He told her and Lust nodded and she looked down smiling. "Yes of course. You don't have too be in a rush or anything." She said and Envy nodded. "Thanks. Now I will be leaving." He walked past her and Skyla and Wrath quickly hid as he did so. Skyla watched him walk away and she wanted to run up to him wrapping her arms around him tight telling him no don't do it. But; Skyla knew better then too interfere in someone else's business. Skyla then heard sobbing and she gasped and her and Wrath looked over at Lust and she was there crying. "Ohh Wrath…my beautiful Wrath. Where are you?" She cried and Wrath gasped and tears ran down his face and he gently smiled. "Mother…?" He whispered and Skyla gasped and she looked at Wrath then back at Lust. "Lust is your…mother." Skyla gently smiled. Wrath ran up to Lust with tears rolling down his face. "Mama!" He yelled. Lust gasped and she looked up seeing Wrath. She smiled. "WRATH!" She yelled wrapping her arms around him. The cried and comforted one another. Skyla put her hands on her hips and she smiled at them. "Looks like I don't have to take care of him anymore." She thought. Skyla walked away smiling. "Skyla?" She heard a familiar voice. She turned around seeing Envy staring straight at her. Skyla smiled at him and she looked down. "Hello Envy. How do you do?" She asked not really knowing what too say. Envy smiled at her and he looked down closing his eyes then opening them slowly. "Skyla…you came here? Was it for me?" He thought. Skyla looked up at Envy waiting for him to answer and he looked at her still smiling. "Skyla…I don't know what to say. I didn't suspect too run into you in a while." He said putting his hands on his hips and Skyla smiled. "I don't think these people here know who I am." She said and Envy walked up to her wrapping his arms around her; buring her head in his chest. His arms wrapped around her head. Skyla looked straight at the wall. "Your right…but I know." He said looking down at her and Skyla looked up at him nodding. Ashly walked through the halls. "Greed? Oh Greed?" She whispered. She came around the corner bumping straight into something. "Ow." She closed her eyes; then opening them seeing who was in front of her. She gasped seeing Gluttony. He was looking at her drooling. "Oh…juicy looking human. Can I eat her?" He asked and Ashly started walking backwards. "Um…no I'm not delicious; I'm rather disgusting." She told and Gluttony's grin widen as he walked up towards her. "I will be the judge of that." He said and Ashly kept backing up until she felt the wall and she gulped. "Oh no…is this the end of me?" She thought. Gluttony laughed as if he heard her thoughts. "Your ending is coming soon." He said a couple of feet away. When out of no where; a big fist came out and it punched Gluttony directly in the face and he hit the opposite wall of Ashly and he fell on the ground. Ashly gasped hearing a voice. "You need to keep your hands off of someone very important too me." He told and Ashly looked over seeing Greed and she smiled. "GREED!" She yelled and she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck tight; crying a little. "Oh I was so scared that he was going to eat me." She cried. Gluttony stood up looking at Greed and he nodded. "Yes Greed. I'm sorry; it won't happen again." He ran off. Greed looked down at Ashly confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Ashly smiled and she back away from him. "Sloth brought me; Skyla and Wrath." She told and Greed looked up. "Wrath? Hmm…" He thought and he looked back down at Ashly. "I wonder why Sloth decided to bring you three." He said and Ashly shrugged. "I don't know; but Skyla did ask to go with her. That's when we all went." She said and Greed smiled. "She just want's to be closer too Envy." He laughed and Ashly giggled and nodded. "I wonder if they bumped into each other yet." She said and he continued smiling at her. He gasped hearing her stomach growl. Ashly put her left hand on her stomach. "Um…opps. Looks like I didn't eat breakfast this morning." She said and he smirked. "Miss Dante just fixed us breakfast. Although be probably don't have any left since Gluttony asked to eat the rest. But you can go and cook you something." He said and Ashly nodded. "Thank you Greed. Um could you show me towards the kitchen?" She asked and Greed nodded. Lust grabbed Wrath's hand smiling at him. "Come on son. Lets introduce you too the others." She said and Wrath nodded and his mother pulled him along. Wrath gasped and he turned around seeing Skyla looking straight at him smiling with Envy beside her looking at him with a half smile. Skyla nodded; which Wrath smiled and he turned to face his mother and they walked off where Skyla and Envy couldn't see them anymore. Sloth walked out of Dante's bedroom with Dante beside her. "You should have known better then too bring her." She said and Sloth nodded. "Yes I know; butt…she wanted to come. Besides Envy needs" "Envy!" Dante cut her off and Sloth gasped seeing Dante's angry face. "Envy must still be the only homunculus who cares about her. Sometimes I wonder if we should even do what so called "Father" tells us too. Since I would have to sacrifice my own son and the girl." He said and Sloth gasped. "You wouldn't do that though! I know you wont!" Dante nodded. "I won't your right. I just don't know what to tell "Father"." She explained and Sloth smiled. "Lets not. We can all runaway together. Live together secretly." She said and Dante smiled. "I would like that…but we got too many people. Also we don't have the seventh Homunculus." She looked down sadly and Sloth shook her head no. "No we have him. Wrath came with Skyla and her friend Ashly." Sloth said and Dante gasped and she gently smiled. "Maybe we could make this work." She said and Sloth nodded. "This will be out final day and night in the castle. We will have to tell the others." Dante explained. After the day ended Dante told all the Homunculus that were there too pack up and get ready to leave in the morning. Lust gasped and she looked at Dante. "But Miss Dante! What about Pride? He still hasn't returned?" She said and Dante smiled. "Yes I know. But I also know he is working for Father instead of us." She said and Lust looked down. "That's not good." She thought. Dante looked over at Wrath. "Hello Wrath." She said and Wrath gasped and he hid behind his mother and Dante smirked. "Aww so cute hiding behind Lust like Gluttony does." She laughed. Envy sighed and he looked at his mother. "I don't like the thought of us leaving the castle. I mean I spent my whole intire life here." He explained and Dante stared at her son. "Yes I know Envy. But…this is for our own good." She said and Envy looked down at the floor. Dante looked over at Skyla who was right next to her son. "Skyla you can come." She said and Skyla gasped and she smiled at Dante. "Really?" She asked and Dante nodded. Skyla bowed. "Thank you Miss Dante." She said and Envy looked over at Skyla. "Miss Dante? She shouldn't have to call her that. She is Princess of" "Envy." His mother got her son out of his thoughts and he looked at his mother. "Yes mother?" He asked. "You started packing. While your at it; show Skyla the laundry room where she can watch her clothes." She told him and he nodded. "Yes mother." He said and he looked at Skyla smiling. Skyla smiled back and she looked back at Dante. "Excuse me Miss Dante; but if it won't be any trouble. Could Ashly join us? Greed needs a play mate." She asked and Ashly gasped and she looked over at her best friend and Greed put an arm around Ashly. "She is right Miss Dante." He said and Dante smiled and she nodded. "I wont mind." She said and Ashly smiled and she wrapped her arms around Greed's waist. Envy grabbed Skyla wrist. "Come on. You need to wash your things and yourself." He explained and Skyla smiled at him again and she nodded. "Okay I will." They walked out the room. "You have your bags of clothes right?" He asked and Skyla nodded and she looked at Envy as they started walking. "Yes it is in the hallway where I left it walking with Wrath around the castle." She answered and Envy smiled. "I never thought that you would dare come back to this castle." He said and Skyla looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked aand he looked at her. "It's just this castle. There is nothing special about it." He lied and Skyla shook her head no. "No this place is real special. You live here." She said and he smirked at her. "Thanks." Ashly smiled at Greed. "I can't believe I am actually going with you!" She squealed and Greed laughed. "Yes I know. Come on and help me pack." He said and Ashly nodded. Ashly and Greed walked out the room. Wrath looked at his mother smiling. "Mother…I am so glad too see you again." He said and she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him tight. "I love you Wrath. I am sorry I left you when you were younger to leave you abandon all alone." She apologized and Wrath shook his head no. "No mother don't. It's okay now. Skyla took real good care of me." He told her and she smiled. "I used to not care about Skyla…butt…seeing as she took good care of my son while I couldn't I am proud too know her and have her alive." She thought. Sloth frowned. She still hated Skyla and the only reason why she brought her was too get Father too kill her. Although she now knows if she tells him he will also kill Envy and she couldn't let that happen. Lust looked up at Dante smiling. "Miss Dante I have a confession to make." She said and Dante looked at her. "What is it Lust?" She asked. Lust looked down forcing in all her pride and she looked back up at Dante' tightening her fist. "I decided to ask your son for his hand in marriage." She told and Dante smirked and Sloth gasped. "What! Envy wouldn't! He doesn't like you he likes." Lust looked at Sloth. "Not you." She finished Sloth's sentence. Dante smiled at the girls. "You both like my son. But remember my son isn't like Greed. He can only have one girl and I will have you two figure this out." She walked off and they watched her. Wrath looked at his mother. "I'm going to go pack up somethings." He said and he walked out the room. Lust and Sloth glared at each other as they folded there arms. Lust looked away fast and Sloth humped. Lust rolled her eyes and she looked back at Sloth. "Why don't you just go after Greed?" She asked and Sloth looked at her. "First off. He has Ashly. Second off I have always liked Envy. Although I was so sad when he told me that he didn't kill Skyla although he promised me that he did." Lust smirked and she looked down at her feet. "Wow." She walked off and Sloth watched her. Gluttony walked in the room sadly. "Sloth?" He whispered and Sloth looked at him. "Whats wrong Gluttony?" She asked and he walked up to her. "I think I am losing Lust." He told and Sloth gently smiled. "You might lose her but you will always have me okay?" She asked and he smiled at her. "Thank you Sloth!" He said laughing. Ashly walked into the laundry room seeing Skyla in there watching clothes in a basket of hot water that came from the bathroom. She smiled at her "Hello Skyla. Your still washing clothes?" She asked and Skyla nodded. "Yes this is all we have and I want it to be nice and clean during our next journey." She answered and Ashly looked down. "You didn't even find what you were looking for." She said sadly and Skyla shook her head no. "No I found much more." Skyla stood up as she hung the last piece of clothing on the clothes line hanging out the window. Ashly smiled at her. "That's good." She said and Skyla nodded. "Besides they have a library. I am willing to find answers there." She said and Ashly nodded. "Alright I will just go take a shower. Bye Skyla." Ashly waved and she walked off. Skyla sighed and she looked down sadly. "For some strange reason I don't want too know the answers." She thought and she walked out the laundry room. She walked into the library and smiled seeing tons of bookshelves on either side of the library filled with books; all in place. "Woo…" She whispered and she walked over too the first row of Bookshelves. The two up front. "Hmm…it seems to all be in ABC order." She thought as she walked along the Library. "Serpents?" She whispered as a back flash appeared in her head; more like picture of her in Envy's arms as a little girl laughing and she gasped as she reached for the book looking at the cover seeing a Green Dragon on the front. "This book…why is it calling out for me?" She whispered as she tucked the book under her arm and she continued looking around at the library. She smiled seeing one that said "Princess of the Seas" Remembering the first time she ran into Envy earlier that week when he said she was Princess of the Seas. She saw the cover seeing a girl with Red Hair and Green eyes wearing a golden crown with an bow and arrow on her back. Her hair was in two ponytails and Skyla gasped and she dropped the book. "That's me…" She whispered. The door opened and Skyla gasped and she looked at the door. "Oh no! I can't be caught in here!" She thought and she grabbed the book and ran behind a bookshelf. She poked her head around the corner seeing Sloth walk in with Gluttony. "Gluttony? See if you can find any important books on the Sacrifice. I promise after me and you finish all of this you will have Lust back. As I will save Envy. Oh I miss Envy! Was does Lust always get everything she wants!" Sloth stomped her foot. "I mean she isn't Greed!" She turned to face Gluttony and Gluttony walked along the library looking for a book. "I must find a way to Kill Lust…" She whispered just enough for Skyla too hear and she gasped. "What? She wouldn't. Would she?" She thought. Sloth looked up at the ceiling. "I know for a fact that I will have Envy all to myself in the future did you know that Gluttony?" She asked and Gluttony laughed. "Yes Miss Sloth." He said as he started pulling books off the shelf. Sloth looked back down at him. "And we will kill this girl Skyla in the process." She told and Gluttony nodded and Skyla gasped and she pushed herself against the wall. "You know whenever we can get her alone. She will be no more. Envy will have no friends to cry too. Lust won't care she will be with you again and Wrath. So I will be the one caring for him." She put her hands on her hips. Skyla groaned and she frowned. Her face was full of anger and she opened the "Princess of the Sea's" book and she read to first chapter's title. "Princess Skyla…" Skyla smiled and she read the first line_. "Every female creature was jealous of Skyla; therefore she got everything she wanted; beautiful skin, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, and more importantly the royal spot."_ It read. Skyla smiled and she shut the book and stood up. "Sloth. Sloth. Sloth." She whispered under her breath. Gluttony gasped smelling something. Sloth looked over at him. "What is it Gluttony?" She asked and Gluttony clapped his hands together. "Ohh…I smell something tasty." He said and Sloth gasped. "Who is in the library?" She thought and she looked around. Skyla flipped too a random page in the book and she saw a spell and she smiled. Gluttony saw Skyla and he gasped. "Miss Sloth! Princess Skyla!" He yelled. Sloth gasped "What!" She yelled and she ran towards him seeing Skyla and she smirked. "So you were in here listening too our conversation? What a sneaker." She laughed and then she glared at Skyla frowning. "Looks like your time has come too an end girl. You won't make it out of this room alive." She yelled and she turned into water sliding up towards her and Skyla gasped and she read the spell. "Somethings are evil. Somethings are special. Turn this attacker into its rightful nature!" She yelled and Gluttony gasped seeing light spin around Skyla and it hit Sloth and she turned into a fish and Skyla smiled as she watched her flap and she shut the book. "So this is your true form eh?" She asked laughing and she grabbed a bowl and she put water in it and stuck Sloth in it. Sloth screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TOO ME! Turn me back now!" She ordered and Skyla put her hands on her hips smiling at her. "I don't think so." Gluttony laughed as he looked at Sloth. "Wow Sloth Princess Skyla just got you." He said and Skyla smiled at him and she looked back at Sloth. "I will turn you back if you promise not too Kill Lust or Me." She said and Sloth rolled her eyes and she folded her fins. "I will never do that! I have been planning on killing the two of you ever since I saw you guys!" She yelled and Skyla continued smiling. "Then I guess you are going to stay as a fish for the rest of your life." She told her as she stood up and walked away. Sloth watched her and she gasped. "Wait! Please! I promise I won't never try again!" She promised and Skyla stopped and she smirked and turned around too face Sloth. "Good fishy." She said and she snapped her fingers and Sloth turned big and too herself again. She looked down at herself smiling. "Yes! I am me again!" She laughed. Skyla grabbed her books and she walked out the library. Sloth still glared at her from behind. "Your still going to die. Even if not by me." She thought. Ashly walked out the bathroom with a bathrobe on and she was humming too herself and she gasped seeing Greed laying on the bed. "Hello Ashly. I am ever so happy too see you. In a bathrobe…hot." He said and Ashly deeply blushed and she smiled. "Thank you Greed." She said and she sat down beside him and he kissed her cheek gently. "You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want." He told her and she giggled and nodded. "Thank you again Greed. I would love too." She said and Greed winked at her. "I am still sleeping in my bed though." He said as he slammed himself down on his bed. Ashly looked at him smiling and she laid down next to him. "Tomorrow. We are finally moving out this castle. I lived here my whole entire life. Well that I can remember." Greed told her and Ashly smiled at him and she laid close too his chest. "I don't know where I live now. I guess I" "You live here." Greed cut Ashly off. "Well I mean you live here with us. The homunculus. Ashly look there is something you need to know about us." He said and Ashly looked at him confused. "What is it?" She asked and he sighed and shook his head no. "Ever mind. Goodnight Ashly." He closed his eyes and Ashly looked directly at him with her mouth wide open. "What was he going to tell me?" She thought. Lust walked into her bedroom seeing Wrath there laying on her bed looking at the ceiling and Lust smiled at him. "Hello son." She said and Wrath gasped and he looked over at his mother smiling and he sat up. "Mother I have been waiting for you for sometime." He told her and she sat down beside him. "Sorry son I was busy taking care of somethings but hey. I got our bags packed and we are ready too leave first thing tomorrow morning. We don't have too look back at the things we left behind either." She said smiling and he nodded. "Okay mother. I'm tired anyway." He laid his head down on the pillow closing his eyes. "Good you need your beauty sleep child." She told him and she looked away frowning. "I hope Envy actually becomes your father…" She thought. Wrath opened his eyes looking at the ceiling again. "Skyla…I want to talk to you tomorrow." He thought. Skyla ran into Envy's room panting and he walked out of the bathroom in half naked. Only covered up by the towel over his bottom half with another towel drying his hair. He looked at Skyla confused. "Whats the matter Skyla?" He asked and Skyla looked at Envy and she gasped and her cheeks turned bright red. "Envy! Put some clothes on!" She squealed and Envy yelled and he ran up to her covering her mouth up. "Shh! Shh! Shhhh! Don't make much noise! People are trying to sleep!" He whispered and she removed his hand. "Well then put some clothes on." She ordered and he rolled his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have ran in here when I was walking out the shower." He said and Skyla shook her head no smiling at him and she looked at his abs. "Wow nice abs." She laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Not funny." He walked away from her. "Now look the other way unless you want to see my butt." He said and Skyla blushed more. "Oh sweet! Envys butt!" She thought and she gasped hearing what she was thinking. "What am I talking about? What are these strange feelings?" She thought. She turned the other way right when she saw him dropped the towel and her eyes tightened shut. Her fist were tightened with her fingers dunged into them. A couple minutes later Envy was in his clothing and he laid down on his bed smiling. "Alright I am dressed." He told her and Skyla turned around seeing Envy in his boxers and she gasped once again and her face turned strawberry red. "Why are you only in your boxers!" She yelled and Envy snickered. "What? I like sleeping in them. They are comfortable." He told her. She gently smiled and laid down next too him. "I'm tired!" She pronounced and she turned away from him pulling the blankets over her almost having Envy fall off the bed. "Woo!" He watched her as she tried to get comfortable. Although she seemed like she couldn't do anything. Envy tapped on her shoulder. "Skyla are you alright?" He asked her and Skyla opened her eyes and she turned to face Envy. "I just…I'm just confused that's all." She told him and he smiled at her and touched the top of her head watching her hair turn red and he touched her cheek seeing her eyes turn green as Skyla was staring at him right in the eyes. "Goodnight Princess Skyla." He told her turning away laying on his back. Tears ran down Skyla's face. "Why…? Why am I crying?" She thought. "Am I afraid that I am going to lose Envy too Sloth or Lust?" She moved closer too him and she watched him close his eyes and she quickly laid down on his chest closing her eyes tightly shut afraid that Envy will yell telling her to get off of him. Envy opened his eyes feeling pressure on his chest. "Huh?" He looked down seeing Skyla and he gently smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and he closed his eyes. The next morning Dante knocked on each ones door around eight o' clock. "WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LEFT!" She yelled and everyone jumped up fast hearing it on the second floor. Then Dante moved too the third floor where her room; Envys room and Greed's room was and she knocked on there doors. "Get up!" She yelled "And lets go!" Envy opened his eyes looking down seeing the sleeping Skyla on top of him. Her body was sleeping on him like it was her tiny little bed. Envy didn't know what too do. Ashly woke up seeing Greed getting dressed she gasped and her face turned bright red seeing him shirtless and in his boxers. "Good morning Greed…" She whispered. "Huh?" He turned to face her and he smiled. "Morning sunshine." He said and Ashly got a good look at his abs. "Greed…um wheres my clothes?" She quickly said so she could get out of her dreamy drooling self over Greed for a moment. Greed pointed too his bathroom. "In there." He said and Ashly jumped up and ran in the bathroom and she slammed the door shut panting with her face all red hot and her eyes sparkling and she gently smiled. "Wow what a hunk." She whispered. "I heard that!" Greed yelled and Ashly gasped and she backed away from the door. "It's true!" She yelled and Greed laughed. "Yes I know it is." He said smiling. Skyla opened her eyes and she yawned loudly looking up and she gasped. Her face turned cherry red when she saw Envy smiling at her. "Good morning Princess." He told her and she squealed and jumped off of him. "Omigosh! My girly instincts did that too me while I was sleeping last night!" She thought and she put her hands on her hips looking at the wall frowning. "Note too self never fall asleep next to a hot guy." She gasped again feeling her face as it was all red. Envy laughed and he started putting his clothes on. "Haha! You will be fine Skyla trust me." He said and Skyla smiled at him. "I sure hope so." She let out and she walked in the bathroom putting her clothes on brushing her teeth. Lust walked into her bedroom seeing Wrath with his bag of clothes on his back and she had a brush in her hand smiling at her son. "Wrath your hair is a mess." She started brushing it getting every little tangle out slowly so she didn't hurt him. "Do you have everything you need? Your toothbrush?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes mom. I just brushed my teeth and stuck the toothbrush in my bag." He told her and she gently smiled. "That's my good boy." She said and he smiled back at her. Dante knocked on the door. "If you guys are finished packing come downstairs and have your last meal here on the table." She told them and they nodded and walked downstairs. Skyla walked outside with Ashly beside her and she smiled as the wind blew through her head. "Looks like we go back to traveling." She told Ashly and Ashly nodded. "But this time we have others and Miss Dante said it would only take a couple of hours to get there." She said and Skyla nodded and she ran in the fields of grass and she laid down in them looking up at the early dawn sky. "The last page of a fairy tale has been re-written and changed into tragedy. Even for one person"s heart who believed in it, it"s been lost. Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so. But even now, I can"t forget of that song you always used to sing. It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day. Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off. Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea." She sung and Ashly smiled at her. "Wow where did you learn that song?" She asked and Skyla gasped. "I don't know…just all of a sudden it popped in my head…" She said sitting up. "I wonder why." Ashly suggested. Skyla looked up at the sky. "Is some of my Princess abilities coming too me?" She thought. The homunculus walked outside with there bags on there backs. "Alright we are ready too go." Dante said smiling at the two girls outside and they looked at them. "We are too." Ashly told as she grabbed Skyla's arm. Wrath walked up to Skyla pulling on her skirt. "Skyla I haven't talked to you barely since I found my mother." He whispered too her and Skyla nodded. "Yes I have noticed." She said and he looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Skyla. That is why during this trip I am going to be right by yourside." He said smiling at her and she smiled back. Skyla hummed too herself a beautiful laluaby as they walked out of the Underworld and head straight for Earth. "Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe. GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita. Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga. Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite. Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne. Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru. Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME. Setsunai hodo motometeru. Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni. Utagai nante yaburi suteyou. Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite. Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage." She hummed and Ashly smiled at her. "She has a beautiful voice." She whispered too herself and Greed put an arm around her and she gasped and looked at him. "Come on babe lets show these no good other humans that you are taken and I am not single." He said and Ashly giggled and Envy smiled at those two. "Tipical flirty Greed." He thought. He looked over at Skyla;s he was holding on too Wrath's hand humming too herself and he smiled. "Same Skyla always caring for Wrath." Dante looked at her son. "Envy you do know where we are going right?" She asked and Envy looked at his mother and he nodded. "Yes I do actually." He said smiling as they walked into Skyla's hometown and she gasped looking around at familiar houses. Skyla started getting homesick and she looked down sadly. Edward and Alphonse walked outside and the gasped seeing Skyla and Ashly. "Skyla!" Ed yelled. "Ashly!" Al yelled and they both ran up too the group. Ashly and Skyla turned to face them. Skyla gently smiled. "Edward! Alphonse!" She waved and she ran up to them jumping ontop of them and they both fell over as Skyla's arms were wrapped around there necks and she smiled and tears rolled down her face. "I am so glad too see you boys." She cried.


	5. Chapter 5 Sea Princesses

Edward smiled at Skyla. "I love what you did too your hair." He said and Skyla gasped and she jumped off the boys noticing that her hair was still red and her eyes still green. Ashly walked up to them. "Hello boys." She waved and they waved back. Envy and Greed looked at them confused. "Who are they?" Greed whispered to Envy and he shrugged. "This is where they came from. Probably there old friends." Envy suggested. Greed nodded hoping that he was right. Alphonse smiled at Ashly. "Ashly I am so glad too see you again." He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her tight and Ashly smiled and hugged back. "Hello Alphonse. How is school?" She asked and Alphonse let go smiling. "School is amazing actually. I am highest in class." He answered and Ashly giggled. "That's good too hear." Skyla smiled at them and she looked back at Edward. "Edward…" She whispered. "Huh?" Ed looked back at Skyla. "What is it Skyy?" He asked and Skyla just smiled at Ed. "Your still short." She told and he blushed and he frowned at her. "You're the one talking! Your as short as me." He said and Skyla nodded and she winked at him and put her pointy finger up next to her. "Yes but I don't care for my height." She let out and he rolled his eyes and put his right hand on his right hip. "Sure you don't." He looked over at the homunculus confused. "Who are these guys?" He asked and Ashly gasped and she looked at Edward. "They are just friends of ours. Who are moving and we are bringing them too the next town where they are planning on living." Ashly lied and Ed and Al bought it. Skyla looked at Envy and he winked at her smiling and she gasped and blushed looking down at her toes. "That reminds me…Ed?" She looked back up at Ed and he looked at her. "How is your Alchemy coming along?" She asked and Edward smiled. "Alchemy…? Its amazing I can do it without the circle and Winry is doing a good job on my auto mail." He said looking at his right arm. Skyla gasped remembering his arm and she walked up too it putting her hands on it. It was hard and cold she wondered how anyone could have one. She looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean for you too get this…" She said and Edward shook his head no. "No don't be sorry. I wanted too help." He said smiling at her and Skyla smiled back. Flashback…seven years ago… Skyla was at Edwards and Alphonse's house staying that night. She looked out the window and Mandy there mother walked up too her. "Skyla darling what would you like for supper?" She asked and Skyla looked over at her. "It doesn't matter Ms. Elric as long as it has milk in it." She said smiling at Edward ran in. "But mom! I hate milk! Don't make something with milk!" He told her and Mandy laughed and she looked at her son. "Oh Ed you know a little bit of milk won't kill you." She said too him and he folded his arms looking away. "Fine." He said and Mandy walked out of the room. While Mandy was cooking she accidentally started a kitchen fire and it got real big where she couldn't stop it. She gasped and Alphonse was by the door. "Mother whats" Mandy grabbed Alphonse and he gasped and she held him in her arms running out of the kitchen. "Come on Alphonse! Edward! Skyla! Quickly get out of the house!" She yelled and Edward was in his Pajamas looking at his mother. "What! Fire!" He yelled and Mandy ran out the house putting Alphonse down thirty yards away from the house. Edward gasped knowing that Skyla was still asleep. He ran in his bedroom running up to her. "SKYLA! SKYLA! Wake up!" He yelled and Skyla gently opened her eyes. "What is it Ed?" She asked and he grabbed her out of bed. "WO!" "There is a fire. Quickly lets get out of the house!" He yelled and he ran in the main hallway towards the door when the Kitchen door on fire started falling right on top of Skyla. Edward quickly pushed her out of the way having the fire catching his arm and leg and he was knocked out. Skyla quickly pulled Edward out. "No! EDWARD! EDWARD! WAKE UP! Please!" She cried. Tears ran down her face as she stuck her hands together. Light surrounded her. "Please!" She cried. "Don't take my friend away!" the light got brighter. "With a sound, the colors were changing and if you gazed deeply at the blue sky, you could bring your distant memories back to you. You know, beyond the seven seas I just have this feeling someone is crying. With their heart squealing in pain. Please save me...  
>Something, anything has to notify me of my destiny. I embrace the guidance of the stars in my chest." She sung and Edward's burnt messed up leg became healthy and beautiful again. The light disappeared and Skyla opened her eyes. She gasped sitting up being at the hospital. "Your finally awake." She heard Edward's voice. She looked over at him in this next bed beside hers with one arm she started to cry a little until she saw him having both legs…Flashback ended. Envy walked up too them and he put a hand on Skyla's shoulder. "Come on now Skyla we don't have much time to waste." He said and Skyla looked at him smiling and she nodded looking back at Edward she waved. "Goodbye Edward." She looked at Alphonse. "Alphonse. See you guys again." Envy wrapped an arm around Skyla's shoulder as they walked back too the others together. Ashly smiled at her and she looked back at Ed and Al. "Bye you guys. I will meet up with you all in the future." She ran up to Greed wrapping her arms around his waist and Greed smiled at her and he glared at Ed and Al. Chills ran down there spine as they walked away. Lust looked at Wrath grabbing his hand. "Do you know those boys?" She asked and Wrath shook his head no. "No…at least not that I remember." He told her and Lust nodded. Sloth smiled at Edward as he walked away. "Skyla…Skyla…Skyla…you like an Underdog Alchemist." She thought looking back at Envy with his arm over Skyla still. Two hours past still walking deep in the woods. Skyla sighed and Ashly looked at her and whispered in her ear. "Are we almost there yet?" She asked and Skyla shrugged and she looked at her limping "I have know idea." Envy was by his mother looking at his map. "Hmm…we will be there in no time." He told her and Dante smiled at him. "That's good my son. Living deep down into the woods where no one can find us also means that these girls can't go into town unless one of you guys are with them." She told her son and he nodded looking at Skyla and Ashly. "I bet that Greed will be with Ashly if she ever wants to go too town." Dante smirked. "You will always be with Skyla." She said too him and he gasped and blushed a little and looked back at his mother. "Mom I am not a lost puppy." He told her and she laughed a little. "Yes of course. But you do care for her. Your one of the few here that do." She said and Envy looked down at the ground. Gluttony ran up to Sloth smiling. "Sloth did you hear that? We are almost there?" He said joyfully and Sloth smiled at him. "Yes I know. I actually can't wait either. I think I have walked enough." She said and Lust looked back at Gluttony as he was with Sloth and she frowned. "Gluttony…? Why?" She thought. Wrath dropped Lust hand and she gasped. She looked at Wrath seeing him running up behind Skyla wrapping his arm's around her waist. Skyla turned around seeing Wrath and she smiled at him. "Hello Wrath." She said and he smiled back at her and let go and walked beside her leaning his head on her shoulder. Lust gently smiled. "Skyla must be real important too him." She thought. Greed looked down at Ashly who was being very quiet. "Whats the matter Ashly?" He asked her and she looked up at him. "Nothing…it's just. We are staying way out in these woods where nobody can find or get too us. Also no where for me and Skyla too connect with the rest of the people." She explained and Greed sighed and he looked up at the sky. "I have too tell her soon. Don't I?" He thought. Dante smiled seeing a two-story wooden cottage in the middle of the woods. "Here we are you guys." She told them and everyone stopped and looked at it. Sloth gasped and she looked at Dante. "Are you sure we can all fit in there?" She asked and Dante nodded. "Yes that is why we share rooms. Greed and Ashly. Lust and Wrath. Skyla and Envy. Gluttony and Sloth." She answered and Envy gasped. "Mother!" Dante looked at her son. "What is it Envy?" She asked. "Nothing…" Envy looked down. "She will actually allow me and Skyla sleeping in the same room?" He thought. Gluttony's eyes widen and he looked at Lust who was looking at Wrath. "Butt…butt…I wanted too be with Lust." He thought. Gluttony looked down sadly and Sloth patted his head. "It will be okay Gluttony. You have me now." She told him although Gluttony didn't want Sloth he wanted Lust. "Come on everyone. In the house. It looks like it's about too rain." She said and everyone walked into the house. Right when they walk in the enter the kitchen. In a little door area they can get into the living room Next too the door area there is a little hall. With two doors. A Half Bathroom and the Lundryroom. Also there are stairs just after them. The kitchen then leaves too the dinning room. The back door is in the Dinning room. Going up the wooden stairs there is this long hallway with many doors. The first door is a bedroom where Lust and Wrath will be staying. The door next to it is Greeds and Ashly's room. Across from Lust and Wrath's room is Sloths and Gluttony's. Across from Greeds and Ashly's is Dantes. Beside Greeds and Ashly's there is the bathroom. Across from the bathroom is Skyla's and Envys room. Keep going straight and there is a door that leads too a balcony. Sloth's mouth dropped seeing the inside of the house. "Wow I didn't suspect it too be this cramp." She said and Gluttony nodded looking into the living room. "Can I even fit through that door?" He asked. Dante sighed. "Enough! This is all we have. Besides there is the Pacific Ocean not far from our house." She said and Skyla smiled. "Yes!" Ashly gave her a high five. "The beach! I love the beach." Greed nodded. "I do too." He said wrapping an arm around Ashly's neck and she giggled. Wrath jumped up and down and he looked at his mother. "Mom! Can I go too the ocean?" He asked and Lust smiled at him. "You can if someone goes with you." She answered. After they all settled in. Skyla, Ashly, Greed, and Wrath walked too the beach together. All dressed up in there bathing suits. Skyla wore a pink bikini as Ashly wore a Aqua one. Wrath wore Green trunks as Greed wore red. Skyla felt totally exposed and she wished that she didn't show so much skin. When she looked along the beach she saw no one. "This must be a private area." She thought and Ashly put a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Wanna go for a swim Skyy?" She asked and Skyla looked at Ashly smiling. "That would be awesome!" She yelled. "Raise you!" They ran into the water together laughing. Dante sat down at the kitchen table and Envy looked at her. "What wrong mother?" He asked and Dante looked up at him. "The clouds cleared up for some strange reason. That got me kind of thinking." She started and Envy sat down infront of her. "About?" He asked. "About." She started and she looked directly into her sons eyes. "About Ashly. I think she may be the other half of the Sea's princess. I know that Skyla is Pacific and Antarctica. But what if Ashly is the other half? Atlantic? Arctic?" She asked and Envy looked down not knowing what too say. "That means there will be more people to sacrifice. Does Father know that there is another one?" He asked looking back up at her and Dante shook her head no. "I have no idea." She answered. "I sure hope not. If he does and he figures out that we have her. He will be getting extra people too come and kill her and Skyla…" She didn't want to mention her son in that and Envy looked up smiling. "This also means I can hide her identity too right?" He asked and Dante gasped and she looked at her son as he stood up. "Well yes. That would be a good thing." She told him and he smirked. "Good I will go and." "Wait." Envy was about to start walking. He looked down at his mother. "What is it?" He asked and Dante stood up. "She doesn't know about us." She explained and Envy smirked. "I will tell her. Greed, Skyla, and I got it covered." He told her and she smiled at her son. "I love you." She said and he nodded. Envy walked down too the beach and told Ashly all about the Homunculus. Then he brought up Princess of the Sea. Skyla gasped when the subject popped up. "Dan-My mother did some research on the Princess of the Sea. She said there are two of them. One is Skyla and the other…we think is you." He said and Ashly gasped. "Me? Princess of the Seas?" She asked and Envy nodded. Greed's mouth flung open. "What! Ashly is Princess of the Sea!" He yelled. "Half of the Princess. The other half obviously belongs too her twin sister." He said and Skyla's eyes widen. "I'm Ashly's twin sister?" She asked looking at Envy and he nodded. "You are look a likes either. See… Ashly as black hair for her natural hair color. Yours is Red. Although you both share the same eye color." He stood up walking up to the confused Ashly. "To protect you; you must change your appearance like Skyla has." He explained. Ashly was shaking the whole entire time. "What will I look like?" She asked and he smiled at her and placed a hand on her head. She gasped and her hair turned blue. His other hand gently touched her face as her eyes turned brown. He removed his hands and stuck them on his hips. "There all better." He explained and Greed smiled at Ashly and she looked at him. "Your still hot." He said and Ashly blushed. Skyla smiled and she stood up walking up too her sister; stopping right beside Envy. Envy looked at her Red hair and he smiled touching it watching it turn blonde. He moved his hand too her cheek seeing her eyes turn blue. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "There is the Skyla I made you for the past couple of years." He said and Skyla nodded. After Envy got into his black trunks him, Greed, and Wrath started playing in the water. Ashly was sitting on a rock looking at the water watching the sunset. Skyla smiled at her and she sat down beside her. "Hey." She said and Ashly looked at her. Skyla looked down. "So how are you handling finding out you were the Princess?" She asked and Ashly shrugged. "Its real confusing and new too me." She answered. Skyla smiled and she looked up at the sky. "Yeah when Envy told me about it that night during the Campfire. All I wanted too do was find answers." She explained and Ashly smiled. "You haven't completely found them yet have you?" She asked and Skyla shook her head no. "Nope. But now you will probably help me more then just be with me." She said and Ashly nodded. Ashly looked into the water. "I can only wonder where I was before I met my family. I want to know why I left." She asked and Skyla sighed. "Envy said because I was tired of being a Princess. I wonder if that's true." She said and Ashly nodded. "This makes no sense! I was living with Alice and my mother and father for as long as I could remember!" She yelled and Skyla patted her back. "The thing is…you don't remember…" She told her and Ashly gasped. "But I do remember…my father read me these fairy tales of Mermaid Princesses. But…were not mermaids." She looked at the water and Skyla nodded. "No we aren't. We can actually be on our two legs in the water." She said and Ashly nodded. "I wonder if we can breathe under water." She said and Skyla shrugged. "I never tried it." The wind whistled through the Princesses hair as they watched the sunset. "I wished upon a shooting star that I"d find the seven pearlescent points of light." Skyla sung. "Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them. I"d believe in the bonds called, "Fate"." Ashly sung. Envy, Greed, and Wrath gasped as they looked at the girls. The sky started getting colorful and Envy smiled. "The Princesses are singing together." He told the others. "I"ve thawed myself from that icy cold wave and don"t know where my tears lie. Without anyone noticing, I silently vanish away into bubbles." Skyla continued. "I"m looking for that lost item of mine as my heart aches. Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you." Ashly also continued. The sky kept getting brighter and brighter filled with Pink and Blue. Dante walked towards the window; removing the curtains looking up at the sky she gasped. "If a newly born morning were to come I"d want to live the same life again." Ashly sung smiling at her sister. "We"d meet again by fate and everything would become jeweled, and I"d believe in miracles." Skyla sung smiling at her sister. Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust walked outside looking at the sky. Envy walked up from behind Skyla smiling. "When I opened my heart, something popped up. "I"ve gotten this far on my own, so I must be strong." If the precious item I"m looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal. Engulfed in the green rain, I continue singing my song for you." They sung together and Envy wrapped his arms around Skyla. She gasped turning around to face him she gently sung. "I wished upon a shooting star that I"d find the seven pearlescent points of light." The colors then vanished fast in the sky. They gently rained above them all. They smiled looking at them amazed. "Looks like you guys are gaining your powers back. Slowly though." Envy told the girls and they nodded. Ashly looked down smiling. "This means I actually am A Sea Princess." She thought. Back at the house they all ate supper and went in there rooms shutting themselves away for the rest of the night. Ashly laid down on the bed close too the window. Greed looked at her smiling. "Why doesn't my Sea Princess sleep with me?" He asked and Ashly turned to face him smiling. "Oh she would but she cant be distracted tonight. She wants her full beauty sleep." Ashly told in a kitty voice. Greed smirked. "Well then if you want that first you must come give me a kiss." He said in a sexy voice and Ashly giggled and she walked up to Greed kissing his cheek. Wrath looked out his window sadly. "I think Ashly and Skyla have forgotten about me." He thought and he got down on his knees praying. "Dear Lord…I know I barely ever pray too you but that is only because I have everything I have ever wanted. Can you please. Just please…let Skyla and Ashly be with me once again. I miss there warm smiles in the morning. I miss there gentle hands and caring emotions. Please Lord this is all I am asking for. Amen." Lust put her hands on her sons shoulders. "What are you praying about huh darling?" She asked and Wrath stood up looking at his mother. "Something that I miss." He told her and he laid down on his bed and Lust watched him speechless. "Does Wrath not care about me anymore?" She thought. Misery and Kiyoko appeared in front of Dante's castle. They frowned at it seeing as it was dark. Kiyoko looked at Misery. "Do you think there all asleep?" She asked and Misery shook her head no. "No. They left. More likely escaped. Father isn't going to be happy about this." She looked over at Kiyoko. "Come on lets return to our castle and give Father the horrible news." Misery and Kiyoko walked off. Skyla was in her pink silky gown dancing around her room singing. "Splash Dream! Escaping from the aquarium, even if a harsh wind blows at me, I"ll still sing in unison of my blessings." Envy walked in the room whereing his black boxers. He yawned and laid down on his bed looking at Skyla as she danced around singing. "That's real good Skyy." He said and Skyla looked at him smiling. "Thanks." Envy sat up. "Your becoming your Princessy girly self again. Sigh." He said and Skyla frowned at him. "Am not! I am just trying new things out that's all!" Envy snickered. "Sure you are." He said and Skyla walked up too him sitting down beside him. "Do I have to return too the Sea?" She asked and Envy looked at him and he shrugged. "How would I know. I have been living in the Underworld all my life. I don't really pay any attention too the outside world." He said and Skyla looked down. "Oh." She sighed and stood up. "I will just go on too sleep now." She said walking away. "Wait!" Envy grabbed Skyla's hand and she looked up. She turned around facing Envy. "What is it?" She asked as he dropped her hand. (Beautiful Wish Plays) He stood up and wrapped his arms around her tight where she couldn't even struggle if she tried. "Please. Don't try to escape. Don't leave us. Without you here Sloth is all over me. If you Leave Lust will Marry Me. If you leave my life will be miserable. Forced too Marry. Forced too be tackled. Forced too wonder how it would be like to have what I want. You are what I want. You are what brought happiness too my life. It was you Skyla. All along. You made me smile. When I saw you walk through the door with Dan-Mother I felt it. I kept around you. I was the only one that cared. I have been praying. Hoping that you never have to return back too the Seas. I know that I cant force you too stay. I stayed up all night thinking about if you left how I would feel. But you would be happy. A better place lies far from here for you too go. You don't have to stay here. None of us are forcing you. Last night…thinking…as long as your happy I should be happy…but if your gone I would have this guilt in my chest yelling at me saying "Why did you let her leave?" I really don't want that day to come Skyla. Never." Skyla felt tear drops hit her face. Her blue eyes glittering as her tears rolled down with Envy's. "Envy…I would never leave you. I couldn't. Even if I wanted too. I wouldn't let myself. Besides…you're the only one who has actually cared and looked after me all these years. Although when I think about it. That isnt the reason why I stay either. I am soo confused." She cried in his chest. Envy gently smiled as he looked down at her. "I guess all of us have gotten confused." He let her know. When they really thought about it there love for one another grew. It couldn't keep itself hidden any longer. "Skyla…" Skyla looked up at Envy and his glittering purple eyes closed as one last tear rolled down his face hitting Skyla's. His eyes opened and he put his hands on her cheeks wipping away the last tear. He leaned down towards her and she leaned up towards him. There eyes closed as there lips met. Envy held Skyla up by her chin. His fingers holding it tight. His other arm wrapped around her waist. Skyla's hands were on his shoulders. A couple seconds later they broke from the kiss. Smiling at one another. "I didn't know you felt the same." Envy said putting his hands too his sides. Skyla giggled. "I never thought you did." She whispered just enough for him too hear. Envy put a finger on Skyla's lips. "Lets keep this relationship of ours a secret." He told her and Skyla gently nodded. Envy wrapped his arms around her waist one last time giving her a quick peck on the lips before jumping on his bed ready for sleep too take him. Skyla giggled as she watched him. "Good night my Envy." She walked over too her bed laying on it falling asleep. The next day morning hit that little cabin in the middle of the woods; very close to the ocean. Very early in the morning it was but Skyla and Ashly were by the beach making sand castles in the sand. Ashly looked over at Skyla. "Skyla? I had a strange dream last night." Ashly started and Skyla looked at her confused. "What was it about?" She asked and Ashly looked down. "I was in a dark cave in the middle of the ocean." Ashly's Dream…Ashly woke up on the floor in a cave. She sat up looking around confused. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she stood up. She walked out of the cave looking down at the fish in the water. She gasped and her eyes widen. "Where am I?" She whispered and she slid off of the very edge of the cave and fell onto the bottom of the Ocean. "Woo! Ahh!" She cried and she got back up confused. "I'm in the ocean. I'm breathing. Why am I here?" She thought and she walked along the Ocean Floor. She saw Two Male Sea Horses Swimming up too her with someone pulling them from the back. Ashly saw a Carrier and it stopped right in front of her. The person inside of it glowed with light as they stepped out right in front of Ashly. Ashly stepped back a couple of feet. "Who are you?" She asked and the Person smiled as they removed there hood. Ashly gasped seeing a girl with Long Purple Hair and Green Eyes. She smiled at Ashly. "Hello Princess Ashly. Its an honor too meet you. I'm Aqua your cousin." The girl bowed. Ashly walked up too her. "My cousin?" She whispered and Aqua nodded and she stood back up looking straight at Ashly. "It's been a while. Where is your sister? Didn't she come here with you?" She asked and Ashly shook her head no. "Not that I recall." She answered and Aqua nodded. "Well one Princess is better then none. Your mother and father are very worried. They haven't slept in weeks. Knowing that the day the Underworld wants too destroy the world is coming up. They want there Princesses send away. Hidden where they aren't in danger." Aqua explained. Ashly shook her head no. "That is where Skyla and I are at now. Some place that isn't dangerous." Ashly explained and Aqua nodded. "Yes butt living with the Homunculus? Really? I never thought Sea Princesses would enjoy the bad guys. What would you mother and father think?" She asked and Ashly shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't care either. One of those Homunculus make me happy. He always has. Skyla likes one too she just won't admit it. She also has this other Homunculus that can't live without her." Ashly explained and Aqua gasped. "Its true." She started and she looked down. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen this early. You havent even reached 17 yet and your already making your own choices." She smiled. "Were 16. We control our lives." She told Aqua and Aqua looked at her. "Conjour. Princess. I shall warn you though. There are bad guys leaping out at every corner. King Ashten and Queen Skyler doesn't want nothing bad happening too there darlings. Stay hidden at all times. Don't go out May 12th. Father will be sending folks for you and your sister. Including the serpent." Ashly looked at her confused. "Serpent?" She asked and Ashly nodded. "Yes. The Serpent has been locked away. Also a sacrifice like you and your sister. Although the Serpent belongs here at Sea too protect our castle. Although we haven't came in contact with it yet or your sister. I am sure you will tell your sister too look out." Ashly nodded. "Yes Cousin Aqua. Bring a Message on too Mother and Father for me Please." Aqua nodded. "Anything for the Princess." She bowed. "Good. Tell them that Princess Ashly and Princess Skyla are in good hands. That the people they are with are protecting them. No need too get worried or send out help. That will just bring out attention. I don't know much about the Sacrifices but I know its coming soon. Love you Mother, Father. Your Dearest Daughter; Ashly." Ashly finished and Aqua nodded. "Thank You Princess. Have a safe life. Until after May 12th anyway." She hopped back on the carrier and the Sea Horses sprung off. Ashly watched with her mouth wide open. Ashly's Dream Ended… "She told me too tell you so I did." Ashly explained and Skyla nodded. "We must find out two things. Why this "Father" wants too sacrifice us and a Serpent and who the Serpent is." Skyla told and Ashly nodded. "Yes and I can only wonder if they are alright and haven't been captured or sacrificed by "Father" yet." Ashly added and Skyla gasped. "That reminds me! Come on Ashly back too the Cabin!" Skyla yelled and Ashly gasped. "Alright!" She yelled and Skyla and Ashly ran back too the Cottage and upstairs into Skyla's room. She pulled out her bag and she pulled out a "Serpent" Book. Ashly sat down on Skyla's bed looking at the book. "Where did you get that?" She asked and Skyla sat down beside her looking at the book. "The other night at the Castle's Library." Skyla answered and Ashly nodded. Skyla opened too the first page. "That's strange it just starts out with the story." She said and Ashly nodded. "Read." She protested and Skyla nodded. "<em>The Green Serpent is the only one in exists. He has been hidden inside of someones body. After someone who died so young as a child was cursed with the Serpent. After the child was being gracefully back too life the Serpent snuck itself inside of the little boy. The people who knew the Serpent was in the little boy all fled and were never seen again. Some say they died others say runaway. There is only one way into summoning the Serpent. Having the boy in sacrifice after he has been a Serpent for some time. The Serpent will take over the boys body when he is alone and asleep. For the first couple of days; the Serpent will be controlled by the boy. After sometime; the Serpent will take control and the boy will be lost forever. The way too summon the Serpent is too create an Alchemy Circle; Use Alchemy on the boy the next time he sleeps alone he will be a Serpent. Too stop him from being a Serpent is…<em>" The door opened and Skyla stopped reading. Envy walked in smiling at Skyla and Ashly. "Good morning girls. Why are you both still in your bikinis?" He asked and Skyla just smiled at Envy and he smiled back at her and winked. Ashly saw it and she smiled at them. Skyla closed the book and Ashly looked at Skyla. "Skyla we will finish what we were doing later alright? I'm going to go find Greed." Ashly walked out the room shutting the door behind her. Envy smiled at Skyla and he walked up too her sitting down beside her. "What are you looking at?" He asked and Skyla looked down at the book. "Oh just this Serpents book." She answered and Envy looked at the cover. "That Serpent looks pretty cool. Mother told you too look for that book for her in the Library once when you were a little girl. I was helping you look for it but I never thought that now you would be reading it." He told and Skyla looked down. "Uh…I just really like Serpents." She lied and she looked back at Envy smiling and he took the book from her and she gasped. "Raymond Elric is such an idiot." He whispered where Skyla couldn't hear it. "Why is Father trying to Sacrifice Ashly and I?" Skyla asked and Envy's eyes widen and he looked at Skyla. "I didn't want you asking this now. I really haven't gotten the answer for that yet." He looked directly into Skyla eyes. "But I promise I won't let that happen." He said and she smiled at him. They leaned in about to kiss each other when the door swung open and in came Greed and Envy and Skyla gasped and pulled away. "Envy! Ashly wants too go too town. Lets go Skyla Envy!" He yelled and Envy frowned. "GET OUT GREED!" Greed flinched. "But you guys have to come!" Skyla folded her arms. "We don't have to if we don't want too." She said and Ashly walked by the door laughing. "Looks like you ruined a moment Greed." She told and Greed looked at them smiling. Envy and Skyla gently blushed. Greed snickered. "I am sorry I ruined you guys moment. Maybe you can redo it. Hold on I will give you thirty seconds." Greed shut the door again. Envy frowned and Skyla giggled. "I don't hear anything." Greed yelled. "WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING GREED!" Envy yelled. Skyla busted out laughing as her and Envy left there room and followed Ashly and Greed out. 


	6. Chapter 6 Breanna

Breanna's POV Living in a different town finally away from the past hoping to start a new. Papa tells me too watch out because I have new surroundings to get used too. Papa tells me too forget about Mother but I just can't. She was always there and now she is gone. Flashback…11 years ago Breanna was in her house playing with her little sister Katie when her father walked in the room. "Come on Bre. You must come into town and help me sale some crops." He told her and Breanna looked at her father. "But Papa mother isnt home yet. We can't just leave Baby Katie home alone." She told him and her father Johnny sighed. "She can be home for three minutes until Ann gets home. Now lets go." He ordered and Breanna sighed and nodded. "Yes Papa. Bye Katie behave." Breanna walked away from her little sister and walked out with her father. Katie ran out into the fields where Breanna's family grew crops. She was playing in them when a big dark figure appeared wearing all black. Katie gasped when she saw it and she decided to run but the figure grabbed her and she squealed. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Ann just got home and she gasped hearing that. "KATIE!" She yelled and she ran into the field. She gasped seeing the figure. "Who are you? Please! Put down my baby girl! I beg of you!" She cried and the figure frowned at her. "Shut up Ann. You aren't fit to have children." He walked away from her with the child in his hands. "NOOO! KATIE!" Ann yelled. Flashback ended… That was the last time I have ever saw my sister. Not too long after that mother died in a Wagon accident. Although when I think about it. I think that it was the same exact thing that took Katie away from us took mother away. This new town I live in is called New Life. Know wonder papa moved us here. I also think it was that same thing that tried too kill my papa. A couple of years ago papa was in our farm house when I heard a scream and rushed out side. "PAPA!" I yelled but when I got too the farm house papa was in there alone looking at his hand. "Oh sorry too bug you dear I just slit my hand that's all." I could tell he was lying. I waited patiently for that thing too attack me but it never came. I always wondered why but I was glad it didn't. I walked outside of my new house as my red hair blew in my face. Papa thought it was strange that I had hazel eyes. He said its very hard too be born with hazel eyes. I wonder what he meant by that. I just ignored it for a little bit but then I kept getting these strange dreams that I was being chased but every time I awake from one of them I forget what its about. Papa told me not too worry about my weird dreams but that just makes me worry even more. I can only hope that this town "New Life" will actually be a new start for me. (Normal POV) "NEW LIFE!" Envy, Skyla, Ashly, and Greed walked into town. Ashly was panting and Greed put an arm around her. "Are you alright baby?" He asked and Ashly nodded. "Yes I am just tired of walking so much." She admitted and Greed smiled at her. "Come on Envy lets go give Ashly something too drink." Greed looked over at Envy and Envy sighed and he looked at Skyla. "Fine but Skyla. You don't get yourself in too much trouble." He patted her head and she giggled. "I will try." She said and Envy smiled at her and he walked away with Ashly and Greed. Skyla continued walking and she smiled at the people walking past her. "I missed this place." She whispered under her breath. "The invisible distrust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that I want to believe in until I can finally feel the love within my grasp." Breanna sung and Skyla looked around confused. "That is a beautiful voice. I wonder who is singing." Skyla thought as she followed the singing voice. She then spotted a girl with red hair and hazel eyes dancing and singing; she saw people throwing coins into a hat she had placed on a bench. Skyla walked up too her confused. "Who is that girl?" She whispered. A villager looked at her. "I don't know but she just moved here. Her name is Breanna and she lives at the edge of town with her Father." He told her and Skyla nodded. "No wonder I havent heard of her." Skyla thought. "On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up everything ended and began again. Engulfed in the warm, quiet light my hopes matured, and returned to the sea." Breanna finished and she bowed and everyone clapped. Breanna smiled at them. "Thank you." She said as she took the hat and she started walking away. Skyla ran up too her. "Hey wait up!" She yelled and Breanna gasped and she turned around seeing Skyla. "Who are you?" Breanna asked and Skyla stopped right in front of her. "My name is Skyla. I lived here my whole entire life." Skyla introduced and Breanna smiled. "Well it is an honor too meet you Skyla. My name is Breanna I just moved here from Raining Inn with my Papa." She explained and Skyla smiled. "I always wanted too go there. I was going to a couple of days ago but I got side tracked." Skyla laughed and Breanna giggled. "So where are you heading now?" Skyla asked and Breanna shrugged. "Just walking around town. Trying too meet new faces and get new friends." Breanna answered and Skyla nodded and she snapped her fingers. "I can help you find two amazing friends. There friends of mine Edward and Alphonse. They are real caring and easy too get along with. Well…Alphonse is." Skyla explained and Breanna smiled. "Can I meet these two boys?" She asked and Skyla nodded. "Of course you can. Oh and they are both single." Skyla told and Breanna laughed. "Thanks for letting me know." She laughed. Skyla and Breanna walked towards Edward's and Alphonse's house. Skyla smiled when she saw them outside play fighting. Skyla waved. "Hey EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" They boys jumped up hearing that formilar voice. Edward looked up. "Skyla!" He yelled and he turned around seeing Skyla and Breanna walking up too them. Edward smiled at her and Alphonse did too. "SKYLA!" They yelled running up too her tackling her down this time and Skyla laughed. "Edward! Alphonse! Get off of me!" Skyla demanded and Ed and Al jumped off of her and Al helped her up. "Sorry Skyy we just havent seen you in a couple of weeks with your normal hair." Alphonse told and Skyla nodded. "Oh yeah that's right last time I had red hair and green eyes." Skyla remembered and she looked at Breanna. "Edward, Alphonse this is my friend Breanna. She is new here at this town and I would like you boys keeping a close eye on her and become her friends." Skyla told them and Edward nodded. "Anything for you Skyla." He looked at Breanna. "Hey Breanna it's nice too meet you my name is Edward Elric. This is my brother Alphonse Elric." Edward introduced and Breanna looked at Ed then Al and Al looked at Breanna smiling and he waved. "Hiyah." Breanna gently blushed. "Hey Alphonse." She waved and Al continued smiling. "You can just call me Al for short if you want." He told her and she nodded. Skyla smiled at them and she whispered in Ed's ear. "Young love." He snickered. "Yes I know." Al and Breanna looked at them. "What?" Breanna asked and Skyla looked away laughing. "Oh nothing Brea nothing." Skyla laughed. Ashly, Greed, and Envy saw them and they walked up too them. "Hello Ed, Al." Ashly said and Al and Ed gasped seeing Ashly. "Woo! Ash! What did you do too your hair?" Ed asked walking around her and Ashly gasped remembering she looks different now. "Oh you know changed it around a little." Ashly told him and Al smiled at her. "It looks great on you Ashie." He said and Ashly smiled at Al. "Thank you Alphonse. Finally a compliment. Unlike you Ed." She said frowning and he flinched. "WHAT! You're the one who changed your hair without anyone knowing about it!" He yelled. Skyla pulled Ed away from Ashly. "Hey let go of me!" He demanded and Skyla sighed and she looked at him and he looked back at her. "Ed you need too calm down oh and be polite." She said putting her hands on her hips and Ed sighed. "Fine." Ashly giggled and she looked at Breanna. "Who is this?" She asked and Skyla smiled at Breanna. Breanna turned too face Ashly, Envy, and Greed. "My name is Breanna. I just moved here from Raining Inn." Breanna introduced. Greed smiled at her. "Hello young flower my name is Greed its nice too meet you." He winked at her and she flinched and her eyes widen. Ashly frowned and she yanked Greed by his ear. "OW!" He yelled. "That's enough you idiot!" Ashly demanded. Envy laughed and he looked at Breanna. "Hi I am Envy." He said and Skyla walked up too him and he wrapped an arm around her and Breanna just looked at them confused. "Are they an item?" She thought. Al put a hand on Breanna's shoulder and she looked up at him. He was smiling. "That girl over there is Ashly." He finished and Breanna smiled at him. "Thanks I would have never known." She said to him and he nodded. "Anytime. So who all wants to go to my house for dinner?" He asked and Skyla shrugged. "Why not. I haven't had dinner with you boys in a while." She said and Ashly smiled. "I never had why not." Everyone started walking in the house but Breanna and Al noticed and he turned too face her. "Come on Bre…don't miss dinner." He said walking up to her grabbing her right hand and she gasped and blushed. "Yes Al." She said smiling and they walked into the house. Skyla twirled around the living room singing "Splash Dream! I can see the splash dream within my eyes! I want to only protect this love, so I"ll sacrifice everything for it. I want to know about the twisted thread that guides people to their futures and learn of it"s universal truth." Skyla sung. Breanna walked into the house and she gasped hearing Skyla's beautiful voice. "Who is that girl?" She thought. Ed walked into the kitchen. "Alright Al I will get the rice fixed. How about cube steak?" He asked and Envy smiled. "Sweet I love my meat." He said rubbing his hands together. Greed smiled at Ashly. "Ashly you're the only girl for me so don't think that I like" Ashly stomped Greed's toe frowning folding her arms looking away. "Ow! Okay…your still mad." Envy snickered. "Dude you should not have tried to flirt with Breanna." He said. Breanna just watched Skyla dance and sing. Al was watching with her. "Skyla is very talented isn't she?" He asked and Breanna gasped not knowing Al was right beside her and she looked over at him smiling. "Yeah it kind of makes me jealous." She laughed and he laughed with her. "Kind of reminds me when Ed and I were little we would always fight over who would marry Skyla in the future." He told her and Breanna gasped. "What? Both of you like her?" He asked and Al shook his head no. "I did but I can't compete with my older brother. So he won her." He said watching Skyla and Breanna looked back at Skyla as well. "I don't think Skyla thinks of you two more then friends." She told Al and Alphonse nodded. "Yeah. Edward has too face the fact that she and him are only friends." He said and Breanna nodded. "Poor Edward. I would love it for someone too love me." She said and Al gasped and he looked at her. Envy walked into the living room and he smiled and he whistled. "Go Skyla go!" He yelled and Skyla heard him and she rolled her eyes. "Oh hush up Envy!" She yelled and he laughed. "Sure thing Skyy." He winked at her and she blushed a little. Al saw it and he whispered in Breanna's ear. "I think she likes Envy anyway." He told her and Breanna giggled. "I kind of figured." She said back. "Bless Starry Tonight!" Skyla finished and she knelled down and Envy, Breanna, and Alphonse clapped. "Good job Skyla!" Alphonse yelled and Skyla smiled at him. "Thank you Al, Brea, Envy." Ed walked in and he smiled at Skyla. "Awe did I miss it Sky Sky?" He asked and Skyla nodded. "Yes you did Eddy." She said and she walked up to Envy and he smiled at her. "I didn't miss my Skyla dance like a pro and sing like a star." He said and Skyla giggled. Ashly walked in the room. "Ed your food is about to burn I would get it out if I were you." She said and Ed gasped. "Oh crude! Your right! Be right back you guys!" He ran out the room. Greed walked in looking at Skyla. "Skyla help me make up too Ashly." He whispered and Skyla shook her head no. "Nope. You need to find away yourself." She told Greed and he looked down sadly. Envy snickered. "Oh come on Greed your giving up already?" He laughed and Skyla rolled her eyes. "Envy you arent helping." Skyla told him and Envy shrugged. "I'm not the helpful type." He explained. Breanna smiled at Greed. "Maybe I could help you with your Ashly problem." She whispered too Greed and Greed looked at her. "You would really do that?" He asked and Breanna nodded smiling and he smiled back. "Thanks." Breanna walked into the kitchen where Ashly was helping Ed in the kitchen and she smiled at Ashly. "Ashly. Ed. Do you need any help with the cooking?" She asked walking in and Ed looked at her. "Sure thing Bre. But just be careful okay?" He said and Breanna nodded. "I know how too cook. Every time dad would come home from work I would always have dinner waiting for him." She said walking up too them. Breanna looked at Ashly who was getting the plates together. "May I take some Ashly?" She asked and Ashly smiled at her and nodded. "Sure thing Bre." Ashly handed Breanna a couple of plates. Breanna and Ashly walked too the table ready to set it when Breanna "Accendiently dropped a plate and it broke. "Opps sorry." She said and Ashly put the plates down and she started picking up the pieces. "Oh its going I know you didn't mean it." She said. Ashly grabbed a very sharp piece and she cut her finger and blood spilled. "Ow…" She groaned and she stood up looking at her finger sadly. Greed ran in. "Whats the matter?" He yelled and he gasped seeing Ashly's finger. "Ashly!" He yelled running up too her grabbing a bandaid from the cabinet then over to Ashly with some Spray. He sprayed it and quickly put the band-aid on it and kissed it. Ashly smiled at Greed. "Thank you Greed." She said and he looked at her smiling. She gently kissed him in the lips and Breanna smiled at them. Alphonse walked in and he walked up too Breanna smiling. "Good job Bre." He said and Breanna nodded. "Thanks." She said back. Ed smiled at his brother. "Al is growing up." He thought and he set the table. "Foods ready!" He yelled and they all had a wonderful dinner. Afterwards everyone decided to go home. Skyla waved goodbye too the boys promising too see them soon. Breanna was the only one left and she decided to walk out of the house without saying goodbye. "Bre?" Al whispered and Breanna gasped and she opened her eyes and turned too face Alphonse. "Yeah?" She asked and Al walked up to her. "Can I walk you home?" He asked and Breanna gently smiled and she nodded. "Yes. Alphonse. You can." She said and her and Alphonse walked too Breanna's house together. Edward watched them walk away through the upstairs window and he smiled at his brother. "Good job Al." He thought. He looked back at a Old Family Picture of his mother, father, him his brother and Skyla. Skyla was in Raymonds arms and Ed was in his arms too and they were laughing together. Alphonse was in his mothers eyes smiling. Edward smiled at the picture and he picked it up. There was another one beside it with Mandy holding on too Edward's and Skyla's hand with Alphonse on her back. They were all smiling at the camera. Edward loved the pictures with Skyla on them. Edward gently smiled. "We were Skyla's true family now weren't we mother?" He whispered and he looked up at the sky. "I don't even think that Jason and Ally have sent out a search party." He thought. Back at the house Envy looked out his window as the wind blew on his face. "Is mother hiding something from me?" He thought and the door opened and Skyla walked in. She shut the door behind her and walked towards Envy smiling. "That was a good dinner. We got home real late didn't we?" She asked and Envy looked over at her and he nodded. "Yes we have." He stood up and gave Skyla a warm welcoming hug. "Skyla…I am nervous." He admitted and Skyla looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked and Envy pulled away from her and sat on his bed and Skyla sat down beside him. "It is almost time for you too return too the sea." He told her and Skyla nodded. "Yes I know that but it doesn't mean I will go." She said and Envy looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. Skyla looked down not knowing what too say. "Envy…you see the Underworld this guys Father is trying too kill me and or my sister and the serpent." Skyla told Envy all she knew about the prophecy. Envy stood up. "What is the serpent?" He asked and Skyla shrugged and she stood up next too him walking over to grab the book she had under her pillow about "Serpents." "Here read this and find out for yourself." She said throwing it at him and Envy looked down at the cover and he smiled. "Looks like I have lots of reading too do." The door opened and Greed walked in. "You know how late it is? Go too sleep!" He told and he walked out. Envy rolled his eyes as he watched the door close. "Whatever." He said back too the closed door. Skyla snickered and she looked up at Envy. "Envy?" She whispered and he looked over at her. "What is it Sky" Before he could finish his sentence Skyla pressed her lips against his gently. Envy blushed a little and he kissed her back. The next morning Breanna walked out her house smiling and she looked around. "Finally a day where I don't have nightmares." She thought and she walked on. Her father stuck his head out the door. "Be careful Breanna. I want you home for dinner this time." He ordered and Breanna laughed and she looked at her father. "I promise I will be." She said and she walked off. Animal's greeted her happily and they jumped ontop of her. Well two squirrels one bird and a raccoon. Breanna laughed as she petted each. Dante walked on the second hallway. "GET UP EVERYONE NOW!" She ordered and Ashly squealed and she jumped out of bed. Greed opened his eyes and he looked over at Ashly confused. "Ash are you alright you act like a ghost came and got you." He laughed and Ashly frowned at him. "Oh hush up Greed." She said folding her arms looking away. Greed got up. "Oh come on baby I was just messing with you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and Ashly gently smiled. "Your such an idiot." She kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Greed looked up at the ceiling confused. "How am I an idiot?" He thought. Skyla opened her door yawning as she saw Ashly open her door right in front of her. They smiled at each other. "Hey Ash." "Hey Sky." Dante walked up too them. "Morning Princesses. Breakfast is on the table." She told them and they girls nodded. "Thanks Miss Dante." The two princesses bowed delightedly as they walked past her. Ashly whispered in Skyla's ear. "Wonder why she had too yell?" Skyla snickered. Misery and Kiyoko walked around town looking at everyone. "Do you think there is a possiblity that they live near here now?" Misery asked looking around and Kiyoko shrugged. "I don't know but maybe we should ask the towns folk if they seen any of them." Kiyoko suggested and Misery nodded and she looked back at Kiyoko. "Yes that would be a good idea." She followed and her and Kiyoko walked around town. Pride walked up too them and he bowed. "Hello Misery. Kiyoko." He said and Misery glared at him. "Pride. Where is Dante and the others?" She demaned and Pride looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked and Kiyoko groaned. "Don't play dumb with us you stupid fool!" She yelled. Pride frowned at both of them. "Look! Dante should still be in the castle down in the underworld!" He yelled and Breanna walked around the corner. She gasped seeing them. "There the ones from my dreams." She whispered. "Listen Pride! We need to find out where she is!" Misery told him and Pride nodded. "Yes I will help you find all of them." He bowed. Kiyoko smirked. "Good boy Pride." She said and her and Misery walked away. Breanna watched them walk away and she decided too follow them. "They could lead too my sister." She thought as she snuck behind them. Misery stopped feeling someone watching her. "Kiyoko?" She whispered and Kiyoko stopped and she turned to face her. "What is it Misery?" She asked and then she felt it too and she smirked. "Whos there?" She asked looking directly behind Misery. Breanna gasped and she jumped out and Misery turned to face her. "Well well well if it isnt the older sister." She said folding her arms and Kiyoko made an evil laugh. "Oh Breanna I didn't suspect too run into you here." She said and Breanna ran up to her. "What have you done with my sister!" She ordered and she was ready too punch Misery when Misery jumped out of the way and Breanna gasped. "What?" She thought and Kiyoko stabbed her in the back. "Enough with your foolishness girl. This isn't your fight." She said and Breanna groaned forcing herself back up. Misery put a foot on her back where Breanna fell back too the ground moaning. "If I were you I would just stay down." Misery said looking down at her. Blood came from Breanna's forehead. Alphonse and Edward gasped seeing them. "Breanna!" Alphonse yelled running up too her. Misery and Kiyoko gasped and they turned to face the two Alchemy boys. "What do we have here. Company. What do you think Misery?" Kiyoko asked smiling at them. "I think we should give them a piece of our minds." She said. "Get back!" Ed yelled putting his hands together then forcing them on the ground as hard as he could when Alchemy came up upon the ground and it circled around Kiyoko and Misery. Both girls jumped in the air, and they frowned at the boy using Alchemy. Alphonse picked Breanna up in his arms. "Breanna are you alright?" He asked and he heard her coughing and she looked up at him smiling and she nodded. "Yes thank you Alphonse." She thanked and he blushed a little. "Anytime Breanna." He said smiling at her. Misery groaned. "You foolish Alchemy boy! You don't know who your dealing with!" She yelled pulling her hands far apart and shadows appeared around Edward and he gasped and watched them. "What is going on?" He asked as they all got closer too him about too suck him up in a deep dark hole. "Ahh!" He screamed. "EDWARD!" Breanna and Al yelled together. Kiyoko jumped up in the air and she quickly grabbed Ed before he got sucked up. Ed looked up at her speechless and Kiyoko landed on the otherside of the shadows and Breanna and Alphonse watched in amazement. Misery smiled and she looked down and she flicked her fingers and the shadows all disappeared. Kiyoko let go of Ed and she smiled at him. "Go away boy and don't mess with us. Or next time I wont save your life." Kiyoko said walking away and Misery followed. She took one last glance at the three. "Goodbye Breanna. See you soon." She said and Breanna gasped. Kiyoko and Misery laughed as they disappeared together through a dark hole. Edward watched speechless with his mouth wide open. Envy walked outside and he smiled at the sky. He then transformed into Edward. "Maybe father will come find me now." He thought and he walked off. Skyla looked through the window and she watched him confused. "What is Envy up too?" She thought and Greed put his hands on her shoulder smiling. "Hello Skyla! Your wondering where Envy is going arent you?" He asked and Skyla gasped and she felt embarrassed and she turned around to face Greed. "Greed! Please keep your distance and how did you know?" She asked and Greed just smiled at her. "I'm not stupid Skyla." He said and Skyla looked away. "Sure you aren't." She thought. Ashly walked up too them. "Hey do you guys want to hit the beach?" She asked and Skyla looked at her and she shook her head no. "I am actually pretty tired of the beach." She said and Greed nodded. "Yeah I wish there was something else to do out here." He stretched and Ashly looked at Greed. "Oh come on you guys! We can do something!" She told them and Skyla nodded. "Yes we can but I am not going to no beach." She said and Greed smiled at Skyla. "I know what Skyla wants to do." He said and Skyla looked at him confused. "What?" Ashly asked and Greed smirked. "She wants too find out where her love is going." He said in a lovey dovey voice. Skyla gasped and her face turned bright red. "Uh! No Greed! You got the wrong idea you see" Greed got in her face. "Oh I see. You just wont admit too us that you love Envy." He crossed his arms and he smiled and closed his eyes. "You know I am right Skyla so don't try too denies it." He finished and Skyla groaned. "SHUT UP GREED!" She yelled and Ashly walked beside Skyla smiling at her. "You know I think we should follow Envy and find out where he is going." She said and Skyla looked at her confused. "R-really?" She asked and Ashly nodded. "Sure" She looked over at Greed. "We will all go and we will not say anything about Skyla loving Envy!" She frowned and sweat came off of the back of Greeds head. "Oh come on Ash you know its" "No!" Ashly put a finger in front of his lips. "I don't want too hear what you have to say. Now lets go." She said walking out. Skyla smiled at her and she followed. Greed frowned and he followed not far behind. "I read that Raymond Elric has become ever so Famous for his brown eyes. He is the only one who has them." He thought and he walked along the town. Jessika saw him and she smiled and waved. "Hello Edward!" She yelled and Envy didn't stop walking he walked on and Jessika frowned. "Edward! Hey its me Jessika! Not Zoey!" She told him but Envy sighed. "Great an Edward lover. Stupid girl." He whispered under his breath and he walked on. Jessika ran up too him wrapping her arms around Envy's waist and Envy frowned and he pulled away from her. "GET OFF OF ME!" He ordered and Jessika gasped and she looked up at Envy. "But Ed! Ever since Skyla left I was your friend." She said and Envy shook his head no. "You might look like Skyla but you will never replace her." He said and he walked on. Jessika's mouth dropped and Envy rolled his eyes. "Stupid whinny human." He thought. Envy then turned into himself his human self. He gasped seeing Raymond Elric walk past him. "F-father…" He whispered and Raymond stopped walking. "Is that you William?" He asked and Envy smiled and he nodded. "Yes Father it is me." He answered and Raymond looked down. "You're a monster." He said and Envy gasped and he looked down sadly. "So you still think I am a monster don't you?" He said sadly. Raymond turned to face his long lost son. "I'm sorry William. But you aren't my son anymore." He said and tears ran down Envys face. Skyla, Ashly, and Greed were peeking around a corner listening. Envy looked up at his father. "How could you say that Father?" He asked and Raymond gasped and he stepped back. Tears continued streaming down Envys face. "After everything we been through! You left mother!" He yelled and Raymond nodded. "Because of you!" He yelled back. "I didn't want to become this! Did you think I wanted to die and be recreated like this?" He asked defending himself. Skyla gasped. "Envy…" She thought and she frowned. "I don't want too hear anymore of this." Raymond said and Skyla ran out and she ran right in front of Envy. "No!" She yelled and Raymond gasped. "W-who are you?" Raymond whispered and Envy looked directly at the back of Skyla's head. "Skyla?" He asked. "That's enough! I am tired of you saying horrible things about Envy!" She yelled and Raymond frowned. "Envy? Your saying that his name is no longer William? That it is Envy?" He asked and Skyla nodded. "Yes! You shouldn't hate your son for who he is." She defended Envy and Raymond smirked and he looked down. "Well girl do you know who Envy really is?" He asked and Skyla gasped. "What do you mean?" She asked and he looked back up at her. "The thing you are defending right now is a monster! He died as a child and I brought him back to life creating a monster!" He said and Skyla gasped. "No your wrong!" She yelled. "Oh really? Then go ask him yourself?" He commanded and Skyla turned to face Envy and Envy nodded. "He is telling the truth." He said and Skyla gasped and a tear rolled down her face. "You see." Raymond started and Skyla looked back at him. "William is a monster! No longer my son! I would stay away from him if I were you! He shouldn't even be alive!" He yelled. More tears streamed down both Skyla's and Envy's face. "No! Your wrong! Envy is too supposed to be alive!" She yelled and Raymond smirked. "And why is that? What is his place in this world?" He asked and Skyla looked down tears falling on the ground then she looked back up at him. "He is still alive too be my Prince!" She said and Raymond looked at him confused. "What are you saying?" He asked. "I'M INLOVE WITH HIM!" She admitted and Ashly and Greed smiled at her. "Wahoo! Way ago Skyla!" They cheered. Raymond just stared motionless at Skyla. "You really mean that Skyla?" Envy asked and Skyla turned to face him and she nodded. "Of course I do Envy. I always have." She told him and he gently smiled at her. Envy wrapped his arms around Skyla kissing her gently in the lips. Raymond was speechless as he watched his son and he smiled. "I never thought I would ever see my oldest son actually get a girl." He laughed and Ashly and Greed ran out and they frowned at Raymond. "You need too go somewhere now!" Ashly warned Raymond and Raymond nodded. "I will. Now knowing that someone actually loves that creature makes me proud of my work. I will be going." He said and he walked off. Ashly and Greed watched speechless and they smiled at Envy and Skyla. Envy turned back into himself again. Ashly and Greed ran up to them and they all cheered and laughed together. "I can't believe you said that too my father." Envy said and Skyla looked at Envy. "Well I had too stick up to the man I love." She told him and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Ashly made an awe sound but it was cut off by Greed's surprised kiss. Breanna, Al, and Ed gasped when they saw them. Ed smiled. "Hey Skyla! Ashly! Greed! Envy!" He yelled and they all looked up at him. "Hey Edward!" They waved back and they ran up too Skyla, Greed, Ashly, and Envy. Skyla looked at Breannas forehead. "What happened too you?" She asked and Breanna looked up trying too see her forehead. She laughed and she closed her eyes and looked at Skyla. "I fell." She lied. Ashly looked at it closely. "Falling made that deep of a cut? Wow." She said and Al nodded. "Yeah she fell off the steps too my house." He explained and Envy nodded. "She is lying." He thought and Green just stared at her. "Misery and Kiyoko where near them." He thought. They all gave one another a group hug and they smiled at who was infront of them. "So what do we do now?" Greed asked and Ashly looked up at the sky. "Hmm…we can play hide and seek." She told them and Envy shrugged. "Why not. One two three! NOT IT!" Envy yelled and everyone said not it but Greed. "Aww man!" Greed frowned. Everyone laughed. :)

**Hey Ashly! :) (Hanon) Did you like it soo far? I worked real hard on it! Get a Fanfiction and Comment! Love ya!)**


End file.
